Aku Ingin Appa
by Dae Lee Moon
Summary: [ The LAST Chapter is UP DATE! ] Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Aku Ingin Appa**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Drama, Romance, Angs dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja), Kim Jongin (namja), In Soo and other.**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Marriage Life, OOC._

**Summary :**Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

**..**

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

**..Chapter 1..**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah, di sebuah ruang bersalin di Seoul Hospital Kyungsoo mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya demi sang buah hati yang akan segera lahir ke dunia. Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sambil menggigit 'buntelan' kain di mulutnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan yang jelas dia harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya dengan selamat.

'_Eomma maafkan Kyungsoo, aku pasti akan membesarkan bayiku dengan baik. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah mengecewakanmu dan keluarga kita'_ setidaknya itulah yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan. Kemudian seperti mendapatkan kekuatan dari langit dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hingga bayinya lahir.

Oekoekoek...

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah ketika mendengar suara anaknya yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

"Selamat nyonya putri anda lahir dengan selamat" kata sang dokter yang telah membantu persalinannya sambil menggedong anak Kyungsoo ke hadapan ibunya.

"Terimakasih uisa" kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih sangat lemah _'Eomma pasti akan merawatmu nak, meski sendiri eomma tetap akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Kita berdua akan hidup bahagia'_ lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh sang dokter.

Di luar ruang bersalin nampak seorang namja tinggi yang tengah gelisah menunggu kabar dari ruangan Kyungsoo hingga seorang yeoja manis yang tengah menggendong bayinya yang sedang terlelap menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Yeolie, apa Do Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan?" tanya yeoja yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya sudah, tapi dokter belum juga keluar" jawab Chanyeol yang masih terlihat gelisah.

"Tenanglah chagi, Kyungsoo yeoja yang kuat, dia past bisa melakukannya dengan baik" yeoja itu menepuk bahu suaminya agar lebih tenang.

"Uh..anak appa sudah bangun eoh. Apa tidak apa-apa membawa bayi kecil ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memindahkan anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa chagi, umur Chanbyun kan sudah hampir 1 tahun. Jadi tidak ada masalah" jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Ya, yeoja yang bersama Chanyeol itu bernama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun dan Do Chanyeol menikah hampir 2 tahun dan sudah dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Do ChanByun saat tahun pertama pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai istrinya, mengingat bagaimana susahnya untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya itu. Karena Baekhyun terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk bersatu. Walaupun Chanyeol juga termasuk keturunan dari keluarga kaya tapi tak sekaya keluarga Baekhyun. Apalagi setelah tragedi yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan keluarga besar mereka menjauhinya. Mungkin juga karena Chanyeol adalah anak yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal bersama adik perempuan satu-satunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian para suster keluar dari ruang bersalin dan membawa Kyungsoo beserta putrinya ke ruang rawat disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kyungie syukurlah bayimu sudah lahir. Cukkhae!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersikap tenang akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah juga saat menggendong bayi Kyungsoo.

"Dongsaengku cukkhae ne, kita akan merawat anakmu bersama-sama" kata Chanyeol.

"Ne oppa, gomapta" Kyungsoo pun menangis dipelukan sang oppa. Ia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki Chanyeol yang mau menerima keadaannya.

"Uljima ne, lihatlah uri Chanbyun jadi ikut-ikutan menangis" kata Chanyeol sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Chanbyun uljimayo, lihatlah kau sekarang sudah menjadi oppa. Adik kecil mulai sekarang panggil aku appa ne" kata Chanyeol sembari mencium pipi bayi mungil di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Siapa namanya soo, kau sudah memikirkannya bukan? Apa perlu aku yang memberinya nama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniya eonni, aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. In Soo, Do In Soo bukankah nama yang bagus?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Cantik, Do In Soo pasti kau sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua. In Soo, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

".." Sunyi tanpa jawaban.

"In Soo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sangat tergambar jelas Kyung kau tidak bisa menutupinya. Apa kau yakin dengan nama itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang sudah tahu makna dari nama itu sejak awal.

"Ne oppa, aku tidak akan merubahnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetap anaknya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Kau sudah tau chagi? Dan Kyungie kau masih memikirkan namja brengsek itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat marah setelah meletakkan In Soo di box bayi.

"Tenanglah chagi, nanti bayi-bayi kita bangun. Itu hanyalah nama, Kyungsoo tidak ada niat lain" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Ne eonni. Aku hanya ingin memberinya nama itu hiks.. aku juga sudah melupakan orang itu hiks.. sekarang aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama In Soo" jawab Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat karena tak kuasa menehan air matanya. Baekhyun pun mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan segera memeluk dongsaeng yang sangan ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku kyung, aku tak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus membesarkan In Soo dengan baik. Kita akan membantumu tanpa namja itu, lupakan dia. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama".

"Ne eonni, jeongmal mianhe karena telah menyusahkanmu dan oppa" kata Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

'_Maafkan aku eonni, sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan namja brengsek itu. Kenapa dulu dia pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku janji akan membesarkan In Soo dengan baik tanpa bayang-bayang dari namja sialan itu'_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, hatinya begitu terluka.

Namja yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya saat Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya. Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah merampas hal yang paling berharga bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa namja itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Gomawo eonni" kata Kyungsoo sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya yang sudah tidak terlihat chubby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah genap satu minggu pasca melahirkan kini Kyungsoo dan In Soo sedang berada di kamar mereka disebuah apartemen pinggir kota yang cukup sederhana. Kyungsoo memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri bersama dengan In Soo di apartemen pemberian orang tuanya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Mengingat Baekhyun yang juga sudah repot dengan Chanbyun. Belum lagi oppanya yang harus bekerja setiap hari di perusahaan milik orang tua Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya setelah kedua orang tua Baekhyun meninggal 5 bulan yang lalu.

Saat melihat bayi yang sekarang sedang terlelap di pangkuannya raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu. _'Soo baby sangat manis ketika tertidur eoh, mata dan hidung kecil yang kau miliki benar-benar copy-an dari appamu. Eomma benar-benar minta maaf, jika saja waktu itu eomma tidak memenuhi panggilan Kris oppa pasti kau tak akan tumbuh tanpa ayah seperti sekarang' _Kyungsoo teringat masa lalunya bersama dengan Jongin yang menyebabkan penderitaan Kyungsoo dimulai waktu itu juga.

**Flashback off**

"**Kyungie, ayo kita pergi merayakan ulang tahun ke-19mu ne" kata seorang namja tan yang kini tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya.**

"**Nanti saja chagi hari ini aku ada kuliah, nanti sore saja ne sekarang aku harus kembali ke kampus" Kyungsoo yang buru-buru segera lari ke ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Jongin di bangku taman kampus. **

"**Ku tunggu di teman biasa ne" teriakan Jongin hanya di balas lambaian tangan yeojachingunya dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua memang satu kampus, mereka juga di angkatan yang sama. Umur Jongin juga hanya terpaut 1 hari dari Kyungsoo. Tak jarang mereka merayakannya secara bersamaan, karena mereka memang sudah dekat sejak kecil.**

**Sesuai janjinya dengan Jongin sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada sebuah taman yang selama ini mereka gunakan untuk saling bertemu. **

"**Apa Jongin lupa kalau sekarang dia ada janji? Menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan aku sudah menunggunya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja sebentar lagi langit akan mulai gelap" Kyungsoo yang sudah lama menunggu pun bangkit dari kursinya. Tak lama hpnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. 'Kris oppa' itulah yang terlihat di Layar depan gadget canggihnya.**

"**Yeoboseyo.."**

"_**Ne, kyungie kau harus segera ke sini sekarang juga. Keadaan Jongin sudah semakin gawat aku tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama...palliwa"**_** segera setelah itu Kris memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.**

**Dengan sedikit takut dan khawatir akan keadaan Jongin Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakiya untuk pertama kali ke tempat terkutuk itu, tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi sekaligus tempat yang menjadi awal tragedi yang menimpanya dimulai. **_**'untuk apa Jongin pergi ke tempat seperti ini?' **_**pikirnya sambil membaca sebuah tulisan yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk bangunan itu 'BLACK ROSE PUB'. **

**Ya sekarang yeoja yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu apa itu klub malam kini tengah memasukinya. Baru saja Kyungsoo memasuki tempat itu dia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak lazim di salah satu sofa di sana.**

'_**Bukankah itu Luhan eonni? Tapi siapa namja yang sedang bersamanya itu?' **_**batin Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan sedang bercumbu dengan seorang namja. **

**Namun pandangannya beralih pada sosok namjachingunya tengah duduk sendirian di hadapan meja **_**bar tender**_** tidak ada Kris maupun teman kampusnya di sana. **

'_**apa dia akan merayakan ulang tahunku di tempat seperti ini? Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku' batin**_** Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah mendekati namjachingunya.**

"**Yak Jongin! Mengapa kau menyuruhku ke tempat seperti ini eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo geram sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya kasar.**

"**Eoh Kyungie baby..aku merindukanmu..." rancu Jongin sambil mencium tangan yeojachingu yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul bahunya.**

"**Jongin-ya apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mabuk, ayo kita pulang aku akan mengantarmu" Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menarik Jongin agar turun dari kursinya. **

**Setelah berhasil turun Jongin malah langsung memeluknya. "Saranghae..." kata-kata Jongin yang disertai dengan hembusan nafas hangat terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. **

"**Nado saranghae Jongin-ah, aku lebih mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam pelukan Jongin. **

"**Aniya aku lebih mencintaimu chagi... aku ingin hidup bersamamu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin.**

"**Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu eoh? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap manik mata Jongin yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah? Dan akhirya bulir bening itu keluar dari wajah namja berkulit tan itu. **

"**Eoh kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Kyungsoo yang kebingungan segera menghapus air mata Jongin, namja itu meraih tangan yeojachingunya yang telah memberikan kehangatan di pipinya. **

"**Mianhae soo, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu" kata Jongin pelan.**

"**Apa yang kau bicarakan Jongin?" Kyungsoo hanya mendengar samar-samar karena Jongin mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, mungkin juga karena musik yang tengah dimainkan oleh DJ pub itu benar-benar keras hingga Kyungsoo ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu.**

"**Aniya tanganmu benar-benar hangat" Jongin yang sudah terpengaruh dengan alkohol pun tumbang ke pelukan Kyungsoo.**

"**Yak! kau benar-benar sudah mabuk. Tubuhmu sangat dingin lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap tengkuk leher Jongin untuk memberikannya sedikit kehangatan, Jongin yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo segera melapaskan pelukannya lalu mencium Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu segera melepaskan ciuman yang sudah mulai panas itu.**

"**Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sepertinya alkohol itu sudah benar-benar mempengaruhimu" Kyungsoo terlihat marah. Jongin malah menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.**

"**Aku benar-benar kedinginan soo, apa kau mau menghangatkanku" kata Jongin yang segera menggendong Kyungsoo ke sebuah kamar di pub itu. **

"**Andwae Jongin! Kita tidak boleh melakukannya!" setidaknya itu kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat.**

**Setelah kejadian di pub itu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin.**

'**Kenapa kau menghilang Jongin, kau menghilang saat aku sudah mempercayakan 'segalanya' padamu' itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan setelah Jongin meninggalkannya.**

**1 minggu berlalu..2 minggu..3 minggu dan sekarang sudah genap 1 bulan Jongin belum juga menghubunginya. Setelah 1 bulan, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan hal-hal aneh pada dirinya mulai dari merasa cepat lelah, pusing, dan kadang muntah. **

**Chanyeol segera membawa kyungoo ke rumah sakit karena Kyungsoo pingsan saat akhir acara resepsi pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun yang diadakan 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol lebih kaget karena yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo pingsan adalah terlalu kecapean sehingga membuat 'kandungannya' melemah. Awalnya Chanyeol sangat marah tapi karena dia terlalu sayang kepada yeodongsaeng satu-satunya itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba memahami Kyungsoo dan membantunya menemukan appa dari bayi yang sedang dikandung Kyungsoo. **

**Tapi hasil pencarian mereka berujung sia-sia, yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah kabar menyedihkan. Jongin dikabarkan sudah menikah di China sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Pupus sudah harapan Kyungsoo untuk dapat hidup bersama Jongin selamanya. Ia bertekat akan melupakan namja itu, namja yang sudah merenggut kebahagiannya dan malah memberikan penderitaan baginya.**

**Fashback end.**

**2014.4.15 Incheon International Airport**

Tampak seorang yeoja berumur 25 tahun tengah menggendong putrinya disusul oleh seorang namja tampan yang terlihat seperti suaminya tengah membawa 2 koper besar dan masih ada lagi bodyguard yang membawa beberapa koper di belakangnya. Rupanya mereka baru kembali dari China sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Appa.. kita kerumah appa, apa ke rumah halmoni dulu?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada appanya yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Namun sang appa tidak mendengarnya, pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Eomma.. appa tidak mendengar HanIn bicara" anak itu merengek kepada ibunya. Sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap suaminya tajam.

"Yeobo! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? HanIn bertanya padamu" ucapnya kemudian.

"Eoh? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan chagi? Mian, appa sudah lama meninggalkan Korea. Jadi " Jawab Jongin sambil mendekati anaknya.

"HanIn tanya, nanti kita mau ke rumah halmoni dulu apa langsung pulang ke rumah appa?" HanIn mengerucutkan bibirnya karena harus mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aigoo.. apa kau kesal pada appa?" Jongin mencubit pipi putrinya yang menurutnya lucu. "Kita langsung pulang, appa tidak tahu rumah halmoni" lanjutnya.

"Mwo! Masa appa nggak tahu rumah halmoninya ap...eheh... eommanya appa sendiri sih?" HanIn menutup mulutnya karena takut jika perkataannya salah. Saat di China, mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Korea saat sedang berbicara. Karena kedua orang tua Luhan –istri Jongin- memang asli Korea. Hanya saja Luhan dibesarkan di China.

"Hahaha.. HanIn sudah pintar ne. Ia, appa tidak tahu. Nanti kita cari sama-sama ne"

"Oke!" jawab HanIn penuh semangat.

"Ahh benarkah yeobo? Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mertua " mereka kembali berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan airport.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"In Soo-ya cepat habiskan makananmu nanti keburu telat, tadi Chanbyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu karena In Soo bangunnya kesiangan" kata Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai. Besok aku mau berangkat bersama Chanbyun oppa dan Chanyeol appa, eomma sangat tidak sabaran" teriak In Soo sambil memasang pengerat sepatunya.

"Makannya kau harus bangun lebih awal supaya tidak ditinggal oleh Chanbyun oppa dan Chanyeol appa" kata Kyungsoo sambil menjitak pelan dahi putri sematawayangnya itu dan meraih tangan mungil itu lalu membonceng In Soo ke sekolah menggunakan motor maticnya. *tau kan yang helm-in itu lhoo :D*

"Masuklah, belajar yang rajin ne. Chanbyun oppa sudah berada di dalam nanti tunggu eomma disini, eomma yang akan menjemputmu. Jangan nakal ne" Kyungsoo segera memutar motornya menuju kantor setelah memastikan buah hatinya memasuki halaman sekolah taman kanak-kanak dengan aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan oppa kenapa tidak menemui In Soo. . . In Soo takut sendirian In Soo takut diganggu sama anak-anak nakal lagi" In Soo kini tengah sendirian berada di sebuah meja kecil. Tangannya sedang asik memberi warna pada sebuah gambar yang ada di hadapannya.

"In Soo-ya kenapa sendirian eoh mana oppamu yang selalu melindungimu itu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan teman-temannya yang suka menjahili In Soo.

"Yak! In Soo kenapa kau diam saja apa kau sudah bertemu dengan appamu? kau tidak mau bercerita pada kami? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang tidak punya appa" kata anak laki-laki yang lainnya.

"In Soo punya appa, appa Chanbyun juga appa In Soo!" jawab In Soo yang sudah mulai kesal dengan ejekan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia bukan appamu, mana mungkin kau punya satu appa dan dua eomma?" mereka semakin senang mengejek In Soo.

"In Soo memang tidak punya appa ueee..." kata anak-anak itu sambil menjulurkan lidah mereka. In Soo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ejekan mereka akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan kertas gambar yang sedari tadi ia warnai.

"Lihatlah ini appa In Soo, eomma dan In Soo. Kata eomma, appa In Soo sangat tampan dan baik hati tidak seperti kalian semua".

Mereka terkekeh geli melihat hasil gambar In Soo, tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi bagi mereka In Soo terlihat sedang berhayal karena ingin mempunyai appa sehingga mereka pun dengan sengaja merobek gambar In Soo menjadi dua bagian. Bagian In Soo dengan eommanya dan gambar appa In Soo sendirian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Kenapa gambar In Soo disobek?" teriak In Soo saat melihat gambar yang akan ia tunjukkan kepada eommanya disobek begitu saja oleh teman-temannya.

"Begitu lebih baik kalian tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ayo kita pergi teman-teman sebelum In Soo menangis dan oppanya memarahi kita lagi seperti kemarin" In Soo di tinggal sendirian, dia menangis memunguti kartas yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Maaf eomma, In Soo akan buat yang baru lalu memberikannya pada eomma hiks..." tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mungil mendekati In Soo dan membantu memungut sobekan kertas yang lain.

"Apa ini gambar appamu? Sangat tampan" kata yeoja kecil itu sambil memberikan kertas itu pada In Soo.

"Ah ye! Dia appaku, tapi aku harus menggambarnya dari awal lagi" jawab In Soo yang masih terlihat murung karena baru menangis.

"Jangan, lebih baik disambung aja. Aku akan meminta plaster pada seosaengnim, tunggu di sini ne jangan pulang dulu" yeoja kecil itu kemudian berlari menuju ke ruangan songsaengnim.

"Eoh bukannya dia anak baru itu, Han... siapa ya namanya? Heol, Han In" kata In Soo yang tengah duduk kembali di kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

..

..

"In Soo... ini plasternya... eoh apa kau tertidur? Ckckck bisa-bisanya dia tidur secepat itu" yeoja itu kembali dengan membawa plaster dan sebuah gunting di tangannya, tapi In Soo malah sudah tertidur pulas. Anak itu pun ikut duduk di samping In Soo dan melihat In Soo yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ck kenapa saat tidur dia senyum-senyum sendiri? Eoh bukankah itu appa? Appa...!" teriak anak kecil itu saat melihat appanya yang sudah menjemputnya. Tanpa dia sadari teriakannya membuat In Soo terganggu.

"Hiks.. appa...appa..." In Soo menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Eoh In Soo apa dia mengigau? Kenapa dia menangis? Appa pallii..." gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya agar ayahnya segera menghampirinya.

"Appa temanku menangis, Han In juga pernah appa. Kata eomma kalo menangis saat tidur berarti dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Ayo bangunkan appa, kasihan..." kata anak itu setelah appanya telah berada dihadapannya.

"Adik kecil bangun ne..." Jongin, appa dari anak kecil itu menepuk-nepuk pundak In Soo agar segera bangun dan tidak menangis lagi. In Soo yang sedikit kaget terbangun dan langsung memeluk sesosok appa di hadapannya.

"Appa!" entah itu appa siapa In Soo ingin sekali memeluknya. Meski sedikit kaget tapi Jongin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan In Soo hingga yeoja kecil yang lainnya mengintrupsi mereka berdua "Appa.." Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eoh josonghapnida ahjussi" In Soo membungkuk di depan Jongin karena merasa sudah seenaknya memeluk Jongin.

"Aniya namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

"Do In Soo imnida" In Soo memperkenakan dirinya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh In Soo-ya..kau boleh memanggilku appa seperti Han In, ia kan chagi?" Han In pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memeluk appanya.

"Jeongmal ahjussi eh appa? Apa aku boleh memelukmu lagi?" tanya In Soo dengan gembira. "Geurom" In Soo pun segera memeluk appa barunya dan dia melihat eommanya yang baru masuk ke lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Eomma...!" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri putrinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh seorang namja dengan temannya yang lain.

"_Apa itu seosaengnim-_nya_ In Soo?"_ gumam Kyungsoo.

"In Soo-ya ayo kita pulang, eum seosaengnim maaf sudah—" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti setelah namja yang dikira seosaengnim anaknya berdiri dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"Dia bukan seosaengnim eomma, dia... siapa nama appa?" tanya In Soo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mwo! A-Appa?!" Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati setelah mendengarkan perkataan anaknya.

"Appaku bernama Jongin, Kim Jongin" kata Han In.

'_Apa kau benar-benar Kim Jongin yang telah meninggalkanku? Dan apa dia adalah putri kecilmu bersama Luhan eonni?' _pikir Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat shock.

"Ahh ne, Jongin appa bilang aku boleh memanggilnya appa seperti Han In, dia baikkan eomma?" kata In Soo sambil mengoyang-goyangkan dress eommanya.

"Ahh ye Jongin-ssi terimakasih, perkenalkan Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo berusaha seformal mungkin ketika berbicara kepada Jongin untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne cheonma—Kim Jongin imnida..."

'_apa dia Kyungsoo yang dulu aku kenal? Kenapa dia menjadi dingin sekali padaku, apa dia tidak merindukanku? Rasanya sakit sekali ketika ia memanggilku seperti itu. Dan apa dia adalah anakmu, jadi kau sudah menikah? Siapa namja yang telah berhasil menggantikan posisiku di hatimu itu?' _batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera berpamitan untuk pergi, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka semua.

Kyungsoo dan In Soo sudah berada di apartemen mereka "In Soo dengarkan eomma ne, jangan panggil Jongin ahjussi dengan sebutan appa. Sekarang mainlah di dalam eomma masih ada urusan di kantor".

"Tapi eomma..appa jong-"

"Jangan memanggilnya appa! Dia bukan appamu" teriak Kyungsoo yang lumayan membuat In Soo ketakutan, Kyungsoo yang menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan mendekati putrinya dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening putri tercintanya.

"Mianhae chagi...dua jam lagi eomma pulang".

**At Wu Company-**

"Yak! Kim Jongin kenapa melamun eoh? Apa perusahaanmu sedang ada di ambang kehancuran?" tanya Kris pada Jongin yang sejak pertama datang dia hanya melamun tidak jelas di ruangannya.

"Hyung, apa kau tau kabar tentang Kyungsoo? Apa dia sudah menikah sekarang?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja"

"Dia sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"With me" jawab Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mwo!?" Jongin berdiri dari tempat lamunannya.

"Aku akan segera menikahinya" jawab Kris dengan santai.

"Mwo?"

"Yak! Aish.. kau benar-benar. Pelankan suaramu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kris hyung sedang mengujiku? Aish benar-benar, aku harus mencari tau sendiri" Jongin sudah keluar dari ruangan Kris dan kini tengan berjalan menuju lift.

Di depan lift dia berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Jongin melenggang masuk kedalam lift yang kosong.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan yeoja tadi... Kyungsoo? Walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi aku sangat yakin jika yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo" Jongin segera memencet tombol forward untuk menyusul Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di depan lift itu. Jongin pun berlari ke sana kemari berusaha mencari yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sementara itu di ruangan direktur...

"Yak! Tuan Wu! Kau menyuruhku kembali ke kantor hanya untuk menerima undangan ini?"

"Yes. Bawa In Soo bersamamu, karena waktunya malam hari aku tidak yakin kau akan meninggalkan In Soo sendirian di rumah. Kau boleh pulang sekarang dan berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul 7" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mwo! Nona Do Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris Wu Yi Fan?"...'K_enapa hyung tidak mengatakan apapun padaku' _pikir Jongin_._

Jongin yang sudah frustasi akhirnya menanyakan Do Kyungsoo pada meja resepsionis di lantai pertama karena Kyungsoo yang dia lihat mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti pegawai yang lain.

Jongin segera menuju lift. "Berarti sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruangan Kris! Aish..."gumamnya.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, tampak seorang yeoja yang sedang ia cari tengah keluar dari lift dan Jongin pun segera menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Omo Jongin-ssi apa anda sedang ada urusan di kantor ini?" ...'_Dia tidak sedang mencariku kan?_' batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ne, aku sedang mencarimu. OH! Maksudku aku sedang ada urusan di sini dan sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu" jawab Jongin.

"Mianhe Jongin-ssi aku harus segera pulang" Kyungsoo langsung melenggang keluar dari kantor dan disusul oleh Jongin yang langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo hendak memakai helmnya. "Soo.. aku ingin berbicara padamu, aku ingin minta maaf.. " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya lima tahun silam.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, jadi lupakanlah masa lalu. Sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya.

"...Dan aku sangat merindukanmu-" ucap Jongin yang sepenuhnya berasal dari hatinya.

Deg.

Kyungsoo terdiam _'Nado...boggoshipeoseo, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang"_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mengegas motor maticnya meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tertunduk di tempat parkir kantor Kris.

TBC or END?

Gimana pendapat chingu tentang nih FF?

**GAJE? **

Bikin pusing #dipijetsamambahDKS (?)

Lanjut atau tidaknya nih FF tergantung dari review.

Review juseyo~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Aku Ingin Appa**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Drama, Romance, Family dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja), Kim Jongin (namja), In Soo and other.**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Marriage Life, OOC._

**Summary :**Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

**..**

**..Chapter 2..**

**.**

**.**

"Soo.. aku ingin berbicara padamu, aku ingin minta maaf.. " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya lima tahun silam.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, jadi lupakanlah masa lalu. Sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya.

"...Dan aku sangat merindukanmu-" ucap Jongin yang sepenuhnya berasal dari hatinya.

Deg.

Kyungsoo terdiam _'Nado...boggoshipeoseo, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang"_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mengegas motor maticnya meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tertunduk di tempat parkir kantor Kris.

..

..

..

"Chagi.. cepatlah bersiap-siap, eomma dan appa mengajak kita makan malam dengan keluarga Wu, ini juga pertemuan antara dua perusahaan kau harus ikut" kata Luhan pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di meja kerja di rumahnya.

"Ne sebentar lagi aku masih ada urusan di sini" jawab Jongin yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Namun senyuman itu pudar ketika Luhan telah menutup pintu itu dan pergi.

"Eottokhe.. bagaimana aku bisa menemukan berita tentang Kyungsoo, siapa ayah In Soo sebenarnya? Tapi perkataan Kris hyung menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Omo! Apa In Soo adalah anakku? Tapi kenapa waktu itu aku bersama Luhan? Aku benar-benar ingat saat itu aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo, apa aku hanya melihat Luhan sebagai sosok Kyungsoo hingga aku akhirnya 'melakukan' hal itu?"

**Flashback**

**Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, masih berada di sebuah kamar di Black Rose Pub. Namja tan itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut dengan rapat. "Kyungie~ apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Jongin pada yeoja yang kini tengah berbaring membelakanginya.**

"**Chagiya.. apa kau marah padaku? Saranghae~" kata namja itu sambil mencoba membalikkan posisi yeoja yang sedang bersama dengannya. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin ketika mengetahui bahwa yoeja itu bukanlah Kyungsoo kekasihnya. **

"**L-Luhan noona apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin sangat terkejut lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya menggunakan selimut.**

"**Apa kau tak lihat eoh? Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini" keadaan Luhan sangat berantakan. Rambutnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Dan banyak tanda merah dilehernya yang tidak tertutup dengan selimut, seperti habis bercinta.**

"**A-apa kau serius?" Jongin masih sangat bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.**

"**Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda hiks..." tiba-tiba yeoja itu mengeluarkan air matanya.**

"**N-noona mianhe, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tapi jika aku memang benar-benar telah melakukannya padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Bukankah kita memang sudah dijodohkan" kata Jongin kemudian membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu.**

**Beberapa hari setelah tragedi di PUB itu terjadi, Jongin bersama appanya datang untuk melamar Luhan. Walaupun saat itu Jongin masih bersetatus sebagai pacar Kyungsoo. Jongin menikah dengan Luhan di China hingga akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ke korea setelah appa Jongin meninggal dunia.**

**Flashback end.**

'_Maafkan aku, aku mungkin tidak ada dalam hatimu lagi, aku mungkin hanya menjadi kenangan untukmu. Aku tahu aku harus mendapatkankanmu lagi , tapi itu tidak mudah. Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf, baby. Karena aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu, kau mengetahuiku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kenangan yang baik' _Jongin benar-benar dalam keadaan dilema. Dia sangat bingung sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie kau cantik sekali malam ini..." kata Kris.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat cantik ahjussi? Kenapa dari tadi hanya eomma yang selalu dipuji" In Soo yang duduk di jok belakang terlihat kesal karena hanya eommanya yang mendapat pujian dari Kris. Mereka sedang berada di mobil Kris yang sedang melaju ke sebuah restoran untuk pertemuan keluarga sekaligus pertemuan bisnis.

"Aku akan memujimu setelah kau mau memanggilku appa" jawab Kris.

"Shireo! Lebih baik aku tidak usah dipuji" In Soo memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggil appa hanya padaku eoh?" tanya Kris sambil memandangi In Soo dari kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Karena ahjussi bukan appaku" jawab In Soo.

"Memang Chanyeol adalah appamu eoh?"

"Kris! Keumane" Kyungsoo yang duduk di jok depan angkat bicara.

"Memang bukan, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi anak ahjussi" jawab In Soo.

"Aish jinja...aku akan segera menikahi ibumu"

"Mwo!" teriakan Kyungsoo hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman dari Kris. In Soo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan Kris yang mengatakan akan menikahi ibunya. Entah mengapa In Soo tidak bisa menerima Kris sebagai appanya. Tidak seperti sikapnya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Padahal In Soo sangat menginginkan seorang appa. Appa yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali.. katanya hanya mau menjemput sekretarisnya" kata chen (ayah Kris).

'_Kyungsoo..' _batin Jongin setelah mendengar perkataan Chen.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Suho yang duduk tak jauh mereka.

"Luhan dan cucuku juga belum datang" tambah Lay.

"Mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan eomma" jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi bersama?" Lay sepertinya terlihat kesal pada menantunya.

"Tadi aku harus ke kantor dulu, aku akan menunggu mereka di luar" Jongin pun keluar dari ruang VVIP restoran tersebut. Tak lama, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan In Soo memasuki restoran. Tapi dia tidak melihat Kris bersama dengan mereka.

"Dimana Kris hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Eoh? Appa!" In Soo segera menutup mulutnya ketika kata-kata yang dilarang oleh eommanya keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya.

"Ahjussi kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ye?" Jongin kaget karena menyadari perubahan itu.

"Apakah Kris oppa akan menemuimu sebagai partner kerjanya?" selidik Kyungsoo.

"Ne, ayo masuk mereka sudah menunggu di dalam" mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam ruang VVIP yang sudah disewanya.

"Omo! Apakah itu anakmu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dan istrimu sangat cantik Jongin-ah" kata chen saat melihat mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

'_Benarkah? Bahkan aku baru saja menyadarinya jika aku dan In Soo memiliki wajah yang hampir sama' _batin Jongin saat menggandeng In Soo memasuki ruangan.

"Aniyo appa, dia adalah sekretarisku dan anaknya kajja kita duduk aku sudah lapar" kata Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Ahh mianhe Jongin-ah, aku tidak sempat menghadiri acara pernikahan kalian di china jadi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bukan istrimu" Chen merasa sangat bersalah karena tebakannya salah.

"Aniyo sajangnim.." jawab Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau juga belum pernah melihat putriku sebelumnya" kata Lay ketus.

"Ye, siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Chen pada putri kecil yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Perkenalkan Do In Soo imnida" jawab In Soo dengan sopan.

"Aigoo kau pintar sekali, pasti ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat hebat" ucap Chen yang menjadikan suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Omo apa aku salah bicara?" tanya chen karena tiba-tiba atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah.

"Aniyo haraboji, hanya saja aku belum pernah melihat appaku yang sebenarnya" In Soo tertunduk.

"Mwo! Jadi dia meninggalkan kalian-?"

"Appa!" Kris merasa appanya telah bertanya berlebihan.

"Eomma... In Soo ingin pulang..." In Soo merasa tidak betah di sana walaupun baru sebentar.

"Josonghapnida sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang.." Kyungsoo pergi menggendong putrinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi suaminya telah meninggalkannya?" tanya Chen yang masih dengan gaya keponya.

"Appa! Kyungsoo belum pernah menikah dan aku akan segera menikahinya" ucap Kris.

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai geram karena mereka tidak berhenti juga membicarakan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa In Soo adalah anakmu?" lagi-lagi chen bertanya pada Kris.

Sedangkan pasangan Suho dan Lay hanya menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka. Dan mereka rasa pertemuan antar dua perusahaan malam ini akan gagal.

"Aniyo. Kenapa appa tidak mengerti juga!" teriak Kris.

Tiba-tiba Jongin bangkit dari duduk diamnya "Mian, aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus segera ku selesaikan" Jongin berlari keluar berharap masih bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dan In Soo yang diyakininya sebagai anaknya.

"Eomma tidak ada taxi yang lewat.. aku sudah kedinginan" ucap In Soo yang berada digendongan ibunya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi chagi. Apa kau kedinginan? Mianhe..." kata Kyungsoo lemah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di depan mereka. _"Jongin.."_ gumam Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Jongin membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, kita akan naik bus saja"

"Eomma.. dingin.."

"Naiklah, kasihan In Soo pasti dia sudah kedinginan. Dan lagi malam semakin larut. Naiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang"

"Dengan satu syarat!"

"Katakanlah, aku akan mengabulkannya"

"Kau tidak boleh bertanya apapun selama dalam perjalanan"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Dari kejauhan Luhan dan Han In yang baru datang melihat mereka, tapi hanya Luhan yang menyadarinya. Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Benar saja selama perjalanan Jongin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sampai ¼ jam kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau masih tinggal di tempat ini.."

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengantar kami, pulanglah mereka pasti sedang menunggumu" kata Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Jongin.

Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil itu sebelum tangannya di genggam oleh Jongin.

"Kyung, In Soo.. dia anakku kan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu Jongin-ssi. Ingat, tidak ada pertanyaan!"

"Tapi kita sudah sampai. Soo jawab pertanyaanku" Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo.

"Kalau memang iya kau mau apa? Apa kau mau mengambilnya dariku? Sama seperti kau mengambil hal paling berharga bagiku 5 tahun yang lalu!" Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Jongin, dia takut Jongin akan melihat matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Jadi benar.. aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu. Tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk melihatnya dan bertemu dengannya ketika aku sedang merindukannya"

'_Apa kau hanya merindukan In Soo?' _batin Kyungsoo. "Maaf.. aku harus segera menidurkannya" Kyungsoo turun dan segera memasuki bangunan apartemennya. Di gerbang depan dia sudah di sambut oleh kakak iparnya.

"Itu mobil Jongin kan? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang sendirian tanpa Chanbyun dan Chanyeol karena mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo eonni" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun segera memeluknya.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol oppa, dia bisa marah besar" kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan, aku juga tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini"

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol oppa, ayo kita masuk sebelum In Soo bangun aku hanya mampir sebentar. Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk memastikanmu bahwa kau belum bertemu dengan Jongin" kata Baekhyun kemudian.

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya karena In Soo masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ne, Chanyeol sudah tahu Jongin kembali dan dia langsung memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Dan diluar dugaan, kau malah sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi takdir tuhan" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

Setelah dua jam berkunjung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pulang. Kini Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar In Soo.

"Kenapa kau bangun chagi, ayo tidur lagi. Chanbyun oppa baru saja pulang dia minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa menemuimu di sekolah" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap surai hitam milik anaknya.

"Eomma.. a-appa jong-in sudah pergi?" In Soo bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sudah sayang..." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Eomma,, In Soo benar-benar ingin memiliki appa seperti Jongin appa" ucap In Soo dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

'_Maafkan eomma, dia memang appa kandungmu. Tapi eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa' _batin Kyungsoo sambil mencium kening putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk masalah semalam, aku minta maaf. Kalian berdua sampai dengan selamat kan?" kata Kris pada Kyungsoo setelah meeting berakhir. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan Kris.

"Ne, gwaenchana sajangnim! Kami pulang dengan selamat" jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Kyung aku benar-benar mencintaimu...jeongmal" kata Kris sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah hafal dengan perilaku Kris. Dia akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sebelum Kyungsoo pulang dari kantornya.

"Jika kau mengatakannya lagi aku akan mengundurkan diri!" jawab Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan tangannya. Namun bukannya melepaskan Kyungsoo, Kris malah membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe.. harusnya malam itu aku tidak membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Jongin sendirian" ucap Kris dalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana.. ini bukan salahmu. Karena aku yang terlalu bodoh, hingga mau memberikan segalanya padanya" jawan Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris.

"Mianhe.. aku akan bertanggungjawab" kata Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menikahimu!" lanjutnya.

"Aniyo! Bukan kau yang harus bertanggungjawab" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melepaskan dirinya dari Kris.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aniyo! Hanya saja kau terlalu sempurna bagiku. Masih banyak yeoja di luar sana yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu Kris oppa.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'_Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya Kyung.. Tapi aku akan menunggumu, entah sampai kapanpun' _batin Kris.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo menjemput In Soo di sekolah, tapi kekhawatirannya terjadi. Dia bertemu dengan Jongin di sana.

"Kyung apa kau mau menjemput In Soo?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo setelah melepas helm-nya.

"Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya..."

"Maaf tapi aku harus segera mengajaknya pulang" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas In Soo dan meninggalkan Jongin di sana.

"Eomma, kita mau ke mana? Apa kita akan makan siang di luar?" tanya In Soo saat dibonceng oleh eommanya.

"Aniya eomma mau beli beberapa bahan makanan. Kita makan di rumah saja ne, eomma akan membuat masakan yang enak untukmu" Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan sebuah minimarket yang dekat dengan apartemennya. Kyungsoo masukkan beberapa buah dan sayur-sayuran yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Setelah membayar barang belanjanya, Kyungsoo dan In Soo keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Eomma.. In Soo mau ice cream yang di sana" Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang di tasnya sebelum suara seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dia kenal menegurnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Eomma.." dia adalah Xiumin bersama dengan anak ke duanya Kim Sehun.

"Ahh ternyata benar ini kau, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa yeoja paruh baya itu sembari memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Baik eomma, perkenalkan ini putriku. In Soo beri salam pada halmoni"

"Anyeong halmoni In Soo imnida" In Soo memberi salam.

"In Soo beli ice cream sendiri ya, eomma tunggu di sini" In Soo pun menurut pada perkataan eommanya.

"Anyeong noona, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Sehun.

"Ne Sehun-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan eomma baik-baik saja noona" jawab Sehun.

"Eum Kyungsoo-ya apa dia anakmu bersama Jongin, kudengar kau belum menikah dengan siapapun" tanya Xiumin pelan agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eoh... mianhe eomma aku harus segera pulang. In Soo belum makan siang. Anyeong.." Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membawa In Soo pulang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya Jongin.

"Sehun-ah bukankah In Soo sangat mirip dengan hyungmu?" tanya eommanya tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan eommanya Jongin.

"In Soo-ya hari ini kita pesan makanan di luar saja ne, eomma pusing" Kyungsoo segera memesan makanan melalui via telfon.

"Apa eomma sakit? Baiklah.. eum eomma...halmoni yang tadi siapa?" tanya In Soo.

"Dia eommanya Jongin" Kyungsoo keceplosan.

"Mwo! Jongin appa? Eomma kenal eommanya Jongin appa?" tanya In Soo penasaran dengan hubungan eommanya dengan eommanya Jongin.

"Eoh apa eomma bicara seperti itu? Jangan memangilnya appa! Dia bukan appamu!"

Ting tong~ ting tong~

Kyungsoo segera membukakan pintu apartemennya karena terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia pikir itu adalah makanan pesananya, tapi saat pintu itu dibuka ternyata yang tengah berada di hadapannya adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu itu kembali dan menyuruh Jongin pulang tapi apa daya, bahkan sekarang Jongin sudah berhasil memasuki ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku? Pergilah sekarang juga sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusirmu!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, kenapa oma teriak-teriak? Eoh ada Jongin appa? Baru saja aku dan eomma bertemu dengan eommanya Jongin appa" In Soo melihat Jongin yang sekarang sedang memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"In Soo kau masuklah ke kamarmu dan sekali lagi dia bukan appamu" jawab Kyungsoo lemas, In Soo segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau bertemu dengan eommaku? Di mana? Bagaimana keadaannya?" sejak ke dua orang tua Jongin bercerai Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan eommanya bahkan ketika Jongin menikah dengan Luhan di China, eommanya tidak datang. Dia hanya pernah bertemu dengan dongsaengnya beberapa kali, Kim Sehun.

"Itu tidak penting bagiku! untuk apa kau kerumahku? Pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar marah padamu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan Kim Jongin tapi Jongin malah menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu soo, aku ingin melihatmu dan In Soo anak kita" ucapnya.

"Dia anakku Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin.

"Tapi aku juga appanya, aku sudah bertanya pada Kris hyung. Malam itu kau datang menemuiku di bar kan? Kim Sehun yang kebetulan berada di sana juga melihatmu" ternyata sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo dia terlebih dahulu menemui Kris di cafe tempat Sehun bekerja, sehingga Sehun pun ikut dalam perbincangan di antara mereka.

'_Mwo! Jongin appa benar-benar appanya In Soo?' _batin In Soo yangternyata tidak benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, kini dia tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Selama ini aku yang telah merawatnya dengan susuah payah tapi kemana kau pergi selama ini eoh? Tiba-tiba kau datang dan mengaku sebagai appanya setelah kau melakukan semua itu padaku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Kyungsoo berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Jongin.

"Mianhe.. aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, saat itu aku sedang mabuk Soo.. aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya padamu. Aku sangat frustasi ketika aku tahu bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan oleh appaku dengan Lu noona"

"Tapi kau memang sudah meninggalkanku Kim Jongin, kau meninggalkanku saat aku tengah mengandung In Soo!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Biarlah Jongin melihat matanya yang sudah memerah karena menahan air mata.

Deg.

'_Ternyata In Soo memang benar anakku dan aku telah menelantarkan dia, aku telah membuatnya menderita sendirian selama ini'_

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo namun kali ini Kyungsoo lebih dulu menghindar dari pelukkannya dan berjalan membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Jongin.

"Pergilah.. kumohon pergilah dari kehidupan kami. Jebal~"

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Kyungsoo kini tengah menangis di kamarnya.

"Eomma uljima..hiks...hiks..." In Soo pun ikut-ikutan menangis, Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya dan beralih memeluk putrinya.

"Eoh kenapa kau menangis chagi?"

"Eomma... benarkah Jongin ahjussi benar-benar appanya In Soo?" tanya In Soo.

"..."

"In Soo sudah mendengarnya eomma, kenapa eomma berbohong pada In Soo?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah putrinya.

" In Soo-ya apapun yang tadi kau dengar lupakanlah... jangan mengaharapkan apapun!"

"Tapi eomma..."

"In Soo, jangan menghubungi Jongin ahjussi lagi atau eomma akan marah padamu!" In Soo langsung lari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu Jongin tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo dan In Soo. Kyungsoo tidak mau membukakan pintu apartemennya ketika Jongin datang.

"In Soo, buka pintunya nanti kau terlambat masuk sekolah" pintu kamar In Soo masih terkunci rapat tidak ada jawaban dari In Soo. Sudah dua hari ini In Soo tidak mau keluar kamar, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah.

"In Soo-ya eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur, kalau kamu belum mau pergi ke sekolah baiklah tapi makan dulu ne, eomma mau ke kantor" walaupun agak sedikit tidak rela, namun Kyungsoo tetap berangkat ke kantor. Setidaknya hanya sampai rapat selesai dia akan lang sung pulang ke rumah.

**14.00** **KST**

"Kenapa makanannya masih utuh? Apa In Soo benar-benar tidak mau makan?" Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari kantor segera mencari kunci cadangan pintu kamar In Soo karena In Soo masih menguncinya dari dalam.

"Yak! In Soo-ya irona!" Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika melihat In Soo sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya.

"Eomma... In Soo mau bertemu dengan Jongin appa" tanpa mendengarkan perkataan In Soo, Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan In Soo di ranjang dan menyelimutunya dengan selimut tebal.

"Berapa lama kau pingsan di lantai eoh? Badanmu sangat dingin" Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dengan membawa makanan setelah mengompres In Soo.

"Makan dulu ne, nanti baru minum obat" In Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"In Soo mau makan sama Jongin appa!"

"Do In Soo! berhenti menyebutnya appa! Sekarang makan makananmu dengan begitu kau bisa segera meminum sirup penurun panas" In Soo malah menampik makanan itu sehingga jatuh ke lantai.

"In Soo-ya!" In Soo lari ke kamar Kyungsoo dan kembali mengunci pintu itu dari dalam meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah terdiam di kamar In Soo.

Kyungsoo kebingungan, In Soo kembali mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol yang biasanya bisa melunakkan In Soo sedang pergi ke China bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanbyun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa hingga akhirnya..

"Jongin.. I-In Soo sakit hiks... dia tidak mau makan selama 2 hari"

Jongin langsung berlari menuju apartemen Kyungsoo meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang sedang bersama dengannya.

"Eomma... sekarang appa jarang memperhatikan Han In. Apa appa tidak sayang lagi pada Han In?" tanya Han In karena appanya tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Aniya.. appamu hanya sayang padamu chagi" jawab Luhan. _'Aku tahu kau masih mencintai wanita itu Kim Jongin, tapi jangan karena wanita itu membuatmu mengacuhkan Han In' _batin Luhan.

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu Jongin datang, kini In Soo sudah mau makan dan meminum obatnya lalu tertidur pulas karena sudah malam.

"Maaf karena sudah memanggilmu secara tiba-tiba"

"Aniya.. kalau terjadi apa-apa panggil aku, aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Sampaikan salamku pada In Soo jika dia sudah bangun" Jongin pun meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah sampai di rumahnya, dia melihat Han In yang sudah tidur pulas bersama Luhan di kamar mereka.

"Eumm..Jongin kau sudah pulang" tanya Luhan saat Jongin hendak pergi dari kamar itu.

"Ahh ne"

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Eum aku dari rumah teman lama, kau tidurlah lagi biar aku tidur di kamar sebelah saja" Jongin pun keluar dari pintu itu. '_Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, benarkah sekarang dia hanya seorang teman bagimu?' _Kemudian Luhan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kyungsoo? Entah dari mana dia bisa tahu nomor itu.

**To: Kyungsoo**

**Kyung..ini aku Luhan, besok siang setelah In Soo dan Han In pulang dari sekolah mari kita berempat bertemu di restoran dekat sekolah.**

**-12.00 Kyungsoo dan In Soo tengah berada di sebuah restoran-**

"Eomma.. kita makan siang di sini? Wahh makanannya banyak sekali..." orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Mian sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, kenapa makanannya belum di makan juga aku sengaja memesankan semua makanan ini karena aku tidak tahu makanan seperti apa yang biasa kalian makan" Luhan dan Han In duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kita tidak biasa memakan makanan seperti ini ahjumma, eomma selalu memasak makanan yang enak di rumah" kata In Soo sambil mencicipi beberapa makanan yang terlihat sangat enak di hadapannya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi putrinya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

'_Sebenarnya untuk apa Lu eonni mengajakku dan In Soo kemari? Apa yang akan dia bicarakan?' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Oh benarkah? Jadi appamu tidak pernah mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Luhan lembut.

'_Jadi ini arah pembicaraanmu?' _batin Kyungsoo.

"In Soo tidak punya appa eomma..." jawab Han In.

"Omo! Mian..aku tidak tahu" kata Luhan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"In Soo punya appa! In Soo punya Chanyeol appa, Sehun appa (yang diketahuinya sebagai adik Jongin), dan Jongin appa" jawab In Soo.

"Benarkah? Jongin appa? Maksudmu Jongin appanya Han In? Tapi dia bukan appamu sayang" kata Luhan sambil mengusap pipi In Soo.

"Tidak! Jongin appa benar-benar appanya In Soo!" In Soo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Eomma..." Han In menatap eommanya bingung.

"Ahh anieyo- dia hanya asal bicara, semua orang di panggilnya appa" Kyungsoo mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

"Benarkah? Tapi meskipun Jongin benar-benar appamu, kau tidak bisa hidup bersama dengannya chagi...karena Jongin sudah memiliki kami berdua" Luhan malah memperburuk suasana.

"Hentikan eonni! Jebal" mata Kyungsoo mulai memerah.

"Kau yang harus menghentikan semua ini Do Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah memanggil Jongin untuk mememui kalian berdua lagi cih"

"Eomma...hiks..." In Soo menangis.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang, appa Han In sudah berjanji akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan" Luhan dan Han In pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah menangis bersama, Luhan bohong. Jongin tidak pernah berjanji pada mereka, semua itu hanya akal-akalannya untuk membuat Kyungsoo dan In Soo sadar.

Luhan dan Han In kembali kerumah mereka. Han In segera menemui appanya yang sedang berada di ruang kerja. Han In duduk di pangkuan appanya, dia melihat sebuah foto di atas meja kerja appanya.

"Appa, namja yang di sebelah appa ini siapa? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Han In? Apa dia appa ke dua Han In?" kata Han In sambil menatap foto masa kecil Jongin.

"Mwo! Apa yang kau bicarakan chagi?" Jongin bingung.

"In Soo juga punya appa banyak. Kata eomma walaupun In Soo adalah anak appa tapi In Soo tidak bisa hidup bersama appa"

"Apa eomma yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Ani, tadi eomma mengatakannya pada eommanya In Soo"

"Mwo! Tunggu disini ne" Jongin langsung pergi menemui Luhan.

"Ahh chagi, apa kau sedang bersama Han In?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari istrinya Jongin langsung mendudukkan Luhan di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Kyungsoo?"

"Mwoya, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawab Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong, katakan yang sebenarnya!" kata Jongin sambil menatap mata istrinya tajam.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, apa Han In yang telah memberi tahumu? Apa yeoja sialan itu yang diam-diam sudah menghubungimu sendiri?" tatapan Luhan tak kalah tajam.

"Aku hanya bilang padanya jangan mengganggu suami orang, apa aku salah?" lanjutnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa In Soo adalah anakku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu? Malam itu, aku melakukannya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi apa menurutmu Han In adalah anakku?" Jongin berbalik tanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Tentu saja dia adalah anakmu, minggirlah aku ada janji dengan eomma dan appa" Luhan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin.

Kyungoo dan In Soo kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Eomma...mianhe..mianhe karena membuatmu sedih"

"..."

"Apa yang harus In Soo lakukan supaya eomma tidak sedih lagi? In Soo akah berhenti memanggil Jongin appa dengan sebutan appa!" ucapan In Soo membuat Kyungsoo menatap putrinya.

"Eomma, In Soo sudah tidak ingin appa Jongin. In Soo tidak mau melihat eomma menangis lagi. Eomma... lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini...ke tempat yang jauh supaya Jongin ahjussi tidak bisa menemukan kita lagi..." kenyataan pahit yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya telah membuatnya menjadi dewasa sebelum masa itu datang.

TBC

Saatnya balas-balas review!

**Chanbuck** : lu liat di mana chingu? Nggak papa deh yah, nih udah dilanjut kok. Udah nggak penasarankan? Review juseyo~

**K0j3t4** : 0_0 uljima-yo.. nanti Kkamjong Gue hukum deh! LOL

**Exindira** : ne, gomawo! RnR PLISS

**Kai yeodongsaeng** : udah gue jelasin sejelas-jelasnya kan? Review again!

**Zahraeca** : Oke, Review again plis..

**7younlaycious88** : tuh jawaban gue semuanya ada di atas. **Review** again..

**Kim Hyungsoo** : ihh takut diancem sama reader! Gue lanjut kok. Review again ne! Awas klo nggak. Wkwkwkwk skarang author yang ngancem reader.

**lisnana1** : ne, gomawo. Nih udah lanjut, review again please!

**9Arumighty** : ahhh.. ne ne ne ne! #plak

Ia nih udah lanjut, review again ne. Gomawo!

**ohsena** : Arraseo! Review again juseyo~

**SognatoreL** : Ne! Siap! Review again, jebbal?

**Guest** : maklumlah, kan bru ketemu ama Kyungie.. jadi perhatian Kkamjong lagi sama baby Soo-nya

**Cherry EXOL** : haha udah bisa ditebak ya.. ai juga srek-nya apa KaiSoo. COZ I'm KAISOO loper #plak. Nih udah dilanjut. Review again ne!

**Lady Soo Jong** : ne, nih udah dilanjut. Review again juseyo... buing~ buing~ /jurus kedipan mata ala Kyungie/

Gomawo for all~^^

**Review juseyo... **** :***


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Aku Ingin Appa**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Drama, Romance, Family, Angst dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja), Kim Jongin (namja), In Soo and other.**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Marriage Life, OOC._

**Summary :**Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**Fast Update ye. Nae lagi fokus sama nih FF, mau cepet-cepet nae **_**end**_**-in/?. Trus lanjutin yang laen deh haha. Ahh sekedar info, chap depan mungkin jadi chapter yang terakhir / END istilahnya. **

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination, REAL! RnR please^^**

**..**

**..Chapter 3..**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa In Soo adalah anakku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Malam itu, aku melakukannya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi apa menurutmu Han In adalah anakku?" Jongin berbalik tanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Tentu saja dia adalah anakmu, minggirlah aku ada janji dengan eomma dan appa" Luhan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungoo dan In Soo kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Eomma...mianhe..mianhe karena membuatmu sedih"

"..."

"Apa yang harus In Soo lakukan supaya eomma tidak sedih lagi? In Soo akan berhenti memanggil Jongin appa dengan sebutan appa!" ucapan In Soo membuat Kyungsoo menatap putrinya.

"Eomma, In Soo sudah tidak ingin appa Jongin. In Soo tidak mau melihat eomma menangis lagi. Eomma... lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini...ke tempat yang jauh supaya Jongin ahjussi tidak bisa menemukan kita lagi" kenyataan pahit yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya telah membuatnya menjadi dewasa sebelum masa itu datang.

"In Soo-ya.." sebuah suara berat menyapa In Soo saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas karena sudah waktunya untuk pulang dari sekolah.

'_Appa...'_ batin In Soo. Ada rasa bahagia ketika appanya datang padanya, namun setelah mengingat eommanya kembali, perasaan itu hilang seketika.

"Annyeong Kim In Soo, belajarnya sudah selesai hm?" Jongin mendekati In Soo yang kini diyakininya sebagai anaknya.

"Eoh Ahjussi? Namaku Do In Soo bukan Kim In Soo!" teriak In Soo sambil menampik tangan Jongin saat tangan itu hampir saja menyentuhnya. Jongin terlonjak kaget saat melihat perlakuan In Soo yang terkesan dingin padanya.

"Aigoo In Soo-ya.. kenapa kau seperti ini pada appa" Jongin kembali mendekati In Soo namun In Soo malah mengambil langkah menjauh darinya.

"Ahjussi bukan appaku! Appa In Soo orangnya baik dan tidak pernah membuat eomma menangis, tidak seperti ahjussi! AHJUSSI JAHAT!" In Soo terlampau marah pada Jongin hingga ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk eommanya dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Ya Do In Soo! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada appaku! Appaku tidak jahat! Kau yang jahat In Soo-ya!" Han In yang memang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dalam kelas segera keluar karena In Soo mengatakan hal buruk tentang appanya. Ia kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang appa.

"Appa.. appa sayang sama Han In dan eomma kan?" Matanya mulai memerah tidak kalah dengan mata In Soo kini.

"Appa yang kau bicarakan sayang, tentu saja appa menyayangi kalian berdua" Jongin membelai wajah Han In dengan penuh cinta agar anaknya tidak menangis. Tidak taukah Jongin bahwa anaknya yang lain, yang kini sedang memperhatikannya. Juga menginginkan hal yang sama, kasih sayang dari appanya.

"Kalian semua jahat!" In Soo berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jujur saja In Soo sangat iri dengan Han In. Ia juga ingin dipeluk dan diberi kasih sayang oleh appanya. Tapi apa, meskipun In Soo tahu bahwa Jongin adalah appanya. Dia tidak mungkin meminta hal itu padanya. Ia takut akan menyakiti eommanya nantinya.

In Soo terus saja berlari, tidak peduli jika pipinya telah basah karena air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari guru dan teman-teman yang menanyakan keadaannya. Hingga ia berhenti berlari saat kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar klakson dari sepeda motor yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bukan suara klakson motor eommanya. Melainkan suara klakson dari motor lain yang sedang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Dia tidak sadar jika sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Jauh dari sekolahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA..." teriaknya melengking.

Srettt..

BrukkK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa motor maticnya keluar dari sekolah. Menurut informasi dari guru dan teman-teman In Soo, In Soo telah keluar dari sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu dalam keadaan menangis setelah bertemu dengan Jongin.

'_Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anakku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Kim Jongin'._

Hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk. Kyungsoo terus saja mengemudikan motornya menuju jalan raya. Tidak tahu arah dan tujuan yang hendak dituju karena selama ini In Soo tidak pernah pergi sendirian seperti ini. Hingga Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah lengkingan keras dari badan jalan di depannya.

"_AAAAAAAAAA..."_ sebuah teriakan yang terdengar familiar baginya.

Deg.

'_In Soo..'._ Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan motornya menuju sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

"IN SOO..!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat buah hatinya yang sangat berharga baginya sudah tergeletak lemah di aspal jalan raya dengan darah yang terus keluar dari pelipis kanannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan motor dan membuang helmnya asal, tidak peduli jika hal itu dapat membuat jalanan yang semula padat karena kecelakaan In Soo menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

"In Soo-ya irona! Jebbal" Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh tubuh In Soo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari kepala In Soo dengan tangannya dan membendungnya dengan kain yang tadinya menempel di tubuhnya.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulance! ANAKKU SEKARAT SEKARANG! JEBBALYO PALLI!" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak sabaran. Sungguh, ia sangat takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana keadaan In Soo" tanya Kris sedikit berlari setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan ruang operasi. Kris datang karena beberapa waktu yang lalu sengaja dihubungi oleh Kyungsoo setelah tiba di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa karena Chanyeol, oppanya masih berada di China sekarang.

"Oppa, I-In Soo hiks.. dia tertabrak motor. Dia sedang di operasi sekarang. Hiks.. aku takut oppa.." Kyungsoo segera memeluknya, ia begitu takut sekarang.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada In Soo. Percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja" Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang sejak dulu dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia kemudian menatap bingkai foto yang tertata rapi di atas mejanya, Jongin pun mengambil dan mulai memperhatikan foto itu.

"_Appa, namja yang di sebelah appa ini siapa? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Han In? Apa dia appa ke dua Han In?"_ saat melihat foto itu, Jongin tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Han In.

'_Jika malam itu Sehun berada di klub itu, dia bersama dengan siapa saat itu? In Soo dan Han In lahir di bulan yang sama, tidak mungkin kan aku melakukannya pada mereka berdua?' _pikir Jongin.

Jongin segera mengundang Sehun ke rumahnya, awalnya Sehun menolak. Tapi setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Han In Sehun langsung menyanggupinya.

Kini Jongin, Sehun dan juga Luhan tengah duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Jongin. Jongin memberikan sebuah foto kepada Sehun.

"Siapa anah kecil yang tengah menangis sendirian di foto itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan foto itu "Tentu saja ini foto Han In bodoh!".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jongin kembali menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sehun. Luhan hanya bingung memperhatikan mereka berdua walaupun sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kim Sehun untuk pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Yak! Hyung, apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini? tentu saja dia Han In, meraka adalah orang yang sama" kata Sehun sambil memegang ke dua foto itu.

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelas!"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Sehun bingung.

"Yang terakhir itu fotomu bodoh, dia namja"

"Mwo!" Sehun dan Luhan berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kalian berdua jelaskan padaku eoh?!" kata Jongin sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah melakukannya bersama Luhan di tempat itu?" tanya Jongin masih memegang kerah baju Sehun setelah Sehun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga melihatmu hyung! Aku melihatmu tengah mencium Kyungsoo di tempat itu, dan pasti kalian telah melakukannya juga kan, aku yakin bahwa In Soo adalah anak kandungmu." Ucapan terakhir Sehun berakhir dengan tinju Jongin yang melayang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!" ucap Jongin.

"Cih..untuk apa aku memberi tahumu, kau sudah merebut Luhan noona dariku. Kau telah membuatku dan eomma menderita selama ini" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan sinis, Jongin hendak memukul Sehun kembali, tapi segera ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Hentikan! Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu. Kim Jongin kau boleh menceraikanku, aku tahu selama ini kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku" Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan kembali dengan membawa sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku sekalipun. Dan aku juga! Aku hanya membutuhkanmu sebagai appa bagi Han In, anak dari Kim Sehun yang sedang aku kandung saat kau melamarku. Mianhe, aku melakukan itu karena pengecut ini tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya padaku" kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan surat cerai pada Jongin yang sudah diberi cap stempel Luhan. Rupanya Luhan memang sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Mwo! Apa kau tidak tahu jika yang kau lakukan itu membuatku meninggalkan kekasih yang juga sedang mengandung anakku? Dan kau Kim Sehun! Aku kecewa padamu! Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu terdahulu!" Jongin geram, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada sehun dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Lu noona, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal ini?" Jongin langsung mengambil surat itu dan menandatanganinya di depan Luhan dan Sehun. "Aish benar-benar!" Jongin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sama-sama mematung ditempat.

Hening..

"Noona.." hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Mianhe," Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Luhan, namun segera ditampiknya dengan kasar.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari eoh? Harusnya kau tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!" Luhan mulai memanas.

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa aku harus melupakanmu dan kau akan melupakanku! DASAR PABBO! NAPEUN NAMJA!" Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun lalu memukul dada bidang Sehun beberapa kali. Sehun hanya bisa diam, ia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Luhan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tega meninggalkan kekasihnya setelah mereka berbuat 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga.

"Kau bukan menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu! Tapi kau membuangku BODOH!" Luhan merosot ke lantai dan tangisnya pun pecah.

"Mianhe.. noona.." Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu hiks.."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu noona, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu" Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

'_Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat yang seharusnya! Aku janji' _batin Sehun.

Setelah menandatangani surat itu Jongin segera pergi dari rumah itu. Padahal rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dia juga tidak peduli lagi pada Han In yang akan mencarinya. Walaupun Han In bukan anaknya, namun Jongin benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi ia harus melakukan hal yang lebih penting sekarang, menemui Kyungsoo dan anak kandungnya. Dia begitu khawatir saat mendengar In Soo kecelakaan dari seseorang.

Saat ini Jongin tengah berdiri tepat di depan aparteman Kyungsoo.Jongin menekan-nekan bel apartemen Kyungsoo beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf tuan.. apartemen ini sudah dijual. Saya kira pemiliknya juga sudah pindah" kata seorang cleaning service. Kyungsoo memang sengaja menjual apartemennya untuk biaya pengobatan In Soo.

"Mwo!"

"Rumah ini sudah dijual, apa tuan berniat untuk membelinya? Anda bisa masuk untuk melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Aku akan menanyakan pasword rumah ini" kata cleaning service kemudian.

"Ohh benarkah.."jawab Jongin lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"In Soo-ya.. kenapa kau bisa sakit begini eoh?" tanya namja kecil yang baru saja tiba dari China. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir pada dongsaengnya.

"Hahaha Chan Byun oppa! Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat ini? Apa kau ke sini naik pesawat jet? Whoa.. pasti sangat menyenangkan! Lain kali aku ikut ne!"

"Ya Ya Ya! Kau cerewet sekali. Apa gara-gara kemarin kepalamu ini terbentur aspal eoh?" kata Chan Byun sambil sesekali menyentuh perban di kepala In Soo.

"Appo!"

"Chan Byun! Jangan mengganggu In Soo! Kau boleh menggodanya saat dia sudah sembuh "

"Kenapa kau mengajari anak kita seperti itu hm?" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Akh, appo!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan In Soo dan Chan Byun terkekeh geli melihat kedua orang tua itu.

"Kau sudah bisa tertawa In Soo-ya. Apa kau senang melihat appamu menderita!"

"Aniyo.. appa. Hihihihi.. hanya saja kalian berdua benar-banar lucu"

"Aigoo.. benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan rambut di kedua pelipisnya.

"Eommamu dimana?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya pada In Soo.

"Eoh? Eomma sedang di perjalanan ke sini. Tadi eomma pergi ke kantor sebentar"

"Ahh.. dia masih bekerja di tempat itu rupanya"

"Aigoo.. Kris benar-benar. Dia tetap saja menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di waktu seperti ini. Apa aku harus menikahkan mereka berdua?" kata Chanyeol.

"Apa disini tidak ada minuman? Aku mau cari minum dulu ne!" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyungsoo yang baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Apa In Soo benar-benar dirawat di sini?" tanyanya setelah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Kyung.. mianhe" Jongin memegang sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae karena telah membuat In Soo seperti itu. Aku tahu kau membenciku sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tetap saja datang" Kyungsoo membuang tangan Jongin kasar.

"Karena aku merindukan kalian berdua Kyung.."

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Luhan noona"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal itu padanya Kim Jongin! Kau benar-benar"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku"

"Mwo? Kau kira setelah kau bercerai dengan Luhan eonni aku akan menerimamu kambali! Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"Tapi In Soo anakku! Kau tidak bisa memisahkannya dariku!" teriak Jongin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud TUAN KIM!" sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi mereka.

Jongin membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena kaget setelah melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ada di sana. Dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan Kris sekarang.

"Oraenmaniya hyung.." Jongin mencoba menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi! Untuk apa kau datang ke tempat ini. Jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk menemui adik dan keponakanku, maka pulanglah. Tempatmu bukan di sini Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol terus melangkah.

"Jangan berani-berani datang menemui mereka lagi. Atau kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk selamanya" Chanyeol melewati Jongin begitu saja. Sedangkan Kris, dia terus saja menatap ke arah Jongin. Dia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang malang itu.

Jongin menatap nanar ketiga orang yang sudah memasuki rumah sakit itu. Dia tahu, saat Chanyeol sudah berkata seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Eonni, boggoshipeo" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat setelah mereka bertiga sampai di ruang rawat In Soo.

"NADO! Kenapa kau baru kembali eoh? Apa manusia itu yang telah menyita waktumu" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kris. Sedangkan Kris -orang yang ditunjuk- malah sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Dia terlihat serius saat mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

**From : Jongin**

**Hyung, tolong jaga mereka untukku. Jebbal..**

**To : Jongin**

**Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang melakukannya.**

**From : Jongin**

**Belum sekarang.. tapi nanti.**

"Aniya.. Kris oppa telah banyak membantuku. Dia juga yang sudah membantuku membayar biaya rumah sakit In Soo. Aku akan segera membayarmu setelah apartemenku terjual Kris!" kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Kris masih saja tidak bergeming dari ponselnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang sedang kau hubungi eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin.." jawaban santai dari Kris membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kris polos. _Aish.. aku keceplosan_. Batinnya kemudian.

"Ahh aku tadi asal bicara. Tenang saja Kyung, kau tak perlu membayarnya. Aku sudah menganggap In Soo seperti anakku sendiri" Kris mencoba mengembalikan suasana seperti sedia kala. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, tatapannya terfokus pada kaca pintu ruang rawat In Soo. Ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari luar. Namun kini sosok itu telah menghilang.

"Whoa.. sepertinya aku memang harus menikahkan kalian berdua!" kata Chanyeol girang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kris yang sebelumnya.

"Andwae! Aku tidak ingin appa seperti Kris ahjussi uweee. In Soo hanya ingin bersama eomma" kata In Soo sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha kau semakin lucu In Soo-ya! Kalo In Soo punya appa sepertiku, nanti aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi galaxi hwahahaha. Pasti seru!" kata Kris sambil mencubit pipi In Soo.

"Jha! Penyakitmu kambuh lagi hyung! Hahahaha" kata Chanyeol yang membuat mereka terkekeh geli. Semuanya tertawa, terkecuali Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu kamar In Soo.

'_Aku yakin tadi yang berdiri di balik pintu itu adalah Kim Jongin. Kenapa dia tidak berani masuk jika memang benar-banar menginginkanku dan In pengecut'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.." In Soo terbangun saat tengah malam. Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang menemani In Soo di kamar itu terbangun dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Wae chagi, apa kau haus?"

"Aniya.. In Soo tidak bisa tidur... In Soo.. ingin... A-appa"

"Wae? Disini kan ada eomma.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tangan In Soo, tidak mungkin jika dia harus memarahinya kan.

"Aniya.. apa eomma dan appa tidak bisa bersama seperti Chanyeol appa dan Baekhyun eomma?" In Soo bertanya sangat pelan, takut jika pertanyaannya akan membuat eommanya sedih atau marah.

"_Kau yang harus menghentikan semua ini Do Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah memanggil Jongin untuk mememui kalian berdua lagi cih"_- Luhan.

"_Jangan berani-berani datang menemui mereka lagi. Atau kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk selamanya" _– Chanyeol.

"Aniya.. sangat sulit chagi" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Perkataan Luhan dan oppanya terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya tahu jika sekarang hatinya sedang terluka.

'_Kenapa kau menginginkannya disaat seperti ini'_

"Kalau begitu, setelah In Soo sembuh ayo kita pergi eomma! Kita pergi yang jauuuh. Ne! Hanya In Soo dan eomma" kata In Soo dengan memasang wajah cerianya.

"Apakah kita harus pergi jauh... baiklah ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh, kita akan hidup bahagia walaupun hanya berdua ne"

Kyungsoo dan In Soo telah membulatkan tekat mereka. Bahkan beberapa hari berikutnya dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan korea.

"Apa kau sudah yakin kyung?" tanya Chanyeol saat mengantar Kyungsoo dan In Soo di bandara.

"Ne oppa" jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Kalian bisa tinggal di rumah kami yang ada di sana kau punya kuncinya kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk dongsaengnya.

"Aniya baekie eonni, aku akan tinggal di rumah eomma saja. Rumah itu tidak baik jika dibiarkan kosong terlalu lama. Dan juga, aku menitip apartemenku. Jika sudah terjual tolong berikan uangnya pada Kris oppa untuk menggantikan biaya rumah sakit In Soo. Sebelum dia pergi ke Kanada"

"Baiklah.." beberapa waktu yang lalu Kris memang dikabarkan harus kembali ke Kanada karena beberapa hal.

"Kyungie jaga dirimu. Kami akan segera menyusul setelah pekerjaanku di sini beres"

"Ne oppa"

"In Soo maafkan oppa ne, oppa tidak bisa menjagamu" ucap Chanbyun sambil memeluk dongsaengnya.

"Aniyo oppa, oppa yang terbaik" In Soo memberikan ke dua jempol untuk oppanya tercinta.

"Pay pay~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari ke sana ke mari untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan In Soo, sebelumnya ia telah mendapat kabar jika Kris pergi dari Korea untuk beberapa lama. Jongin takut jika Kris membawa Kyungsoo dan In Soo bersamanya ketika ia teringat kembali perkataan Chanyeol yang akan menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan Kris beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah mencoba mencari Kyungsoo dan In Soo di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ini. Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia mencoba menekan tombol yang berada di pintu itu. _1214 semoga berhasil..._

Plip... pintu apartemen itu terbuka. '_Ternyata masih sama, bahkan kau tidak mengganti password apartemenmu Kyung~'._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yeolie untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika tengah berada di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang membeli rumah Kyungsoo adalah orang baik-baik, sehingga apartemen ini tidak akan sia-sia" jawab Chanyeol kemudian menekan bel apartemen itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah mengetahui bahwa yang membeli apartemen Kyungsoo adalah Kim Jongin. Chanyeol langsung melayangkan tinjunya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak membawa Chanbyun sehingga dia bisa menghentikan pukulan-pukulan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini eoh?"

"Seharusnya kau yang pergi meninggalkan negara ini! Tapi kenapa adikku yang malang itu yang harus selalu mengalah dan menderita karenamu brengsek!"

"Hyung..maafkan aku..." Jongin berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, dia pun meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf katamu!"

"Dimana Kyungsoo dan anakku hyung..."

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut In Soo sebagai anakmu! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberitahumu kemana mereka pergi. TIDAK AKAN! Ayo kita pulang chagi" Chanyeol pergi, tapi Baekhyun masih tinggal di sana.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tahu kalau Jongin sudah bercerai dengan Luhan. Dia juga tahu bahwa Jongin masih mencintai adik iparnya, Kyungsoo.

"Ne noona"

"Kejarlah dia, cari dia sampai dapat! Dan jangan pernah kau meninggalkannya lagi. Mereka sangat membutuhkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang"

"Byun Baek! Apa kau mau tetap tinggal eoh?" teriak Chanyeol dari luar. Baekhyun bangkit dan pergi menyusul Chanyeol.

"Gomawo noona..."

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin resmi menjadi pemilik apartemen Kyungsoo dia bahkan tinggal disana setelah urusan perceraiannya dengan Luhan selesai. Jongin pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, mini market yang sama seperti ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Xiumin.

Ketika Jongin hendak membayar barang belanjanya dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat eommanya yang menjadi kasir di mini market tersebut.

"Eomma..."

"K-Kim jong-in..."

Jongin dan xiumin kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi panjang. Jongin yang sangat merindukan eommanya memeluk eommanya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa eomma tidak datang saat hari pernikahanku?" tanya Jongin.

"..."

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Luhan noona"

"Mwo!"

Kemudian Jongin menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya selama ini sejak eomma dan dongsaengnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di rumah besar hanya bersama dengan appanya yang sangat kejam itu.

"Jadi.. apa kau tidak berusaha menemukan Kyungsoo kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana"

"Jika itu ke luar negeri, mungkin dia akan pergi ke rumah eommanya"

"Eomma tahu dimana tempat tinggal eommanya?"

"Tentu, dulu kita adalah sahabat dekat. Dan cobalah datang ke toko kuenya. Dulu setelah eomma dan appamu bercerai, eomma pulang ke sana dan eomma sering melihat Kyungsoo membuat kue di toko ibunya" xiumin menuliskan sebuah alamat di kertas

.

.

.

.

"China..." guman Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa-an thu *liat atas* kenapa jadi makin nggak jelas gini yah ceritanya -_-. Aku belom kasih tau yeah klo keluarga Kyungsoo punya perusahaan bakery, maap deh kelupaan. Dan dulu ibunya punya sebuah toko roti, namanya klo nggak salah 'Kyung Bakery', di Korea nggak ada. Adanya di China -_-.

Keluarga Do emang kaya, tapi nggak begitu amat. Mereka kaya karena perusahaan roti kakeknya yang terkenal se antero China. *katanya*

Udah kali yah, saatnya bales-bales ripyu.. #plakplakplak

**leon** : sumpeh lu? Yang bikin sama apanya..? besok gue baca deh nthu ff, lo nggak nuduh gue ngejiplak-kan? Astaghfirullah, mian suudzon *dimarahin ama Yeolie* Ampun deh. Apa gue delete aja nih fanfic? #sad..

**liayoon** : pukpukpuk.. huhuhu jangan nangis dong *tisu mana tisu*

**Kaisooship** : apa ia sih jadi penasaran, nanti nae cari deh. Review again ne!

**Sniaanggrn** : iya.. iya.. noh *tengok ke atas*

**exindira** : ne! Gomawo. Baca juga ff nae yang laen #promo

**Cherry EXOL** : Lulu nggak nakal kok, dia cuma nggak mau anaknya terluka aja. Nih udah lanjut, review again ne.

**Kaiyeodongsaeng** : nih udah update, kilat kan? Review again juseyo~

**Kim Hyunsoo** : ye? Pukpuk..jangan mewek dong, huhuhu~. Ni udah paling fast update. Nado gomawo. Review again ne^^

**younlaycious88** : kita liat saja catatan takdir kyungsoo selanjutnya yang dibuat oleh dae author #plak

**ruixi** : hahai, apa iya yah? Ia deh bagusan kayak gitu *apaan* review again ne!

**SognatoreL** : jha! Kok udah pada bisa nebak aja sih -_-. Review again..

**Guest** : ia deh, udah bisa ditebak. Kyungie n' In Soo sabar kok, ibu + anak itu juga sabar nemenin author bikin nih ff #plak

**evarzn** : ia kah? 0_0 Berarti ada yang satu feel sama gue /? Mian kalo ceritanya pasaran. Gue Cuma nuangin apa yg ada di pikiran gue aja. Review again ne..

**Pay~ Pay~ ...**

**Review Juseyo^^...**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Aku Ingin Appa**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Drama, Romance, Family, Angst dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja), Kim Jongin (namja), In Soo and other.**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Marriage Life, OOC._

**Summary :**Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is real my imajination. RnR please^^**

**..**

**..Chapter 4 Part I..**

**.**

**.**

Disaat Jongin sedang bingung karena tidak berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo dan anaknya, dia malah bertemu dengan ibunya di tempat yang tidak terduga. Di sebuah minimarket yang ibunya menjadi pelayan di sana.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Jongin melepas rindu pada ibunya. Dia menceritakan hal-hal yang telah dilaluinya setelah ibu dan adiknya pergi dari rumah mereka dulu.

Tapi di pertemuannya yang singkat itu setidaknya Jongin telah mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"China.." gumamnya.

"Ne, anak itu sekarang pasti sedang berada di rumah eommanya" jawab xiumin –eomma Jongin-.

"Nak.. bawalah Kyungsoo dan anakmu itu kembali ke sini. Eomma tahu, di sana Kyungsoo sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga yang bisa diandalkan" lanjutnya.

"Eoh?" Jongin bingung, bukankah Kyungsoo masih mempunyai tante yang sekarang menjaga tokonya?

"Ceritanya panjang. Alangkah baiknya jika kau mendengar langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo. Pergilah, jangan kau biarkan mereka mederita terlalu lama"

"Ne eomma, aku janji" Jongin memeluk eommanya erat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan In Soo.

***  
_"Yeoboseyo..."_ terdengar sahutan dari seorang namja yang ingin segera Jongin temui di seberang sana.

"Kim Sehun, neo eoddiga?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

"_Aku? Aku sedang berada di rumahmu hyung. Untuk apa ka-"_

"Tetap di sana dan tunggu aku, pip" titah Jongin final.

Belum genap seperempat jam, Jongin sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Appa..." teriak Han In ketika mengetahui bahwa appanya yang datang.

"Aigoo.. chagi, lama tidak berjumpa hm?" Jongin membalas pelukan Han In.

"Appa kemana saja eoh? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, dari kemarin Cuma Sehun ahjussi yang sering datang" ucap Han In sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau berusaha keras Kim Sehun. Sepertinya usahamu tidak akan sia-sia" Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm.. semoga saja hyung"

"Ngomong-ngomong eommamu di mana sayang?" tanya Jongin pada Han In yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hm.. eomma sepertinya masih di atas"

"Bisa kau panggilkan chagi?" pinta Jongin.

"Dia tak akan turun hyung. Kau tahu, setiap hari aku datang ke sini. Tapi dia tidak pernah membukakan pintu untukku satu kalipun. Hingga hari ini, aku bisa masuk ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau juga akan datang. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Ch" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kim Sehun!" kata Luhan yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Aku mengijinkanmu masuk karena kau bilang Jongin ingin bicara padamu di rumah ini. Dan juga, Han In ingin bertemu dengannya.." lanjutnya.

"Apa ku bilang, kau hanya memakai Han In sebagai alasan" kata Sehun sinis.

"Yak! Keumanhe! Jika ingin bertengkar jangan di depan anak kecil. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkat. Ckckck" kata Jongin sambil memeluk Han In di pangkuannya.

"Itu memang yang terjadi hyung"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" timpal Luhan.

"Kubilang hentikan! Kim Sehun sebaiknya kau kontrol emosimu. Dan Luhan, Sehun hanya cemburu padaku"

"Yak! Hyung.."

"Diam! Aku datang kemari bukan untuk mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar" kata Jongin.

"Han In sayang.. bisakah kau bermain dulu di luar? Sebentar saja.." Lanjutnya.

"Ne appa, tapi appa jangan pergi lagi ne..." kata Han In sambil melambaikan tangannya, berlari ke luar rumah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hyung. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau pergi mencari Kyungsoo noona?"

"Justru itu, karena aku akan pergi, ku harap kau mau menggantikanku di perusahaan. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pada siapa lagi" tutur Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris hyung? Apa dia belum pulang juga? Atau jangan-jangan dia pergi bersama Kyungie noona?"

"Yak! Itu tidak akan terjadi" timpal Jongin.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung, Chanyeol hyung yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia akan menikahkan Kyungsoo noona dengan Kris hyung"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak akan terima jika dia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Tak apa jika kau pergi. Aku dan Sehun yang akan mengurusi perusahaanmu" kata Luhan yang sudah geram melihat Jongin dan Sehun.

"Geurom, tapi bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada kalian berdua jika hubungan kalian saja seperti ini?" tanya Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja hyung, kami berdua baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Yak!" Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang merangkulnya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara" lanjutnya.

"Noona, jebbal.." Jongin meraih tangan Luhan dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Terimalah Kim Sehun kembali. akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua bersama" pintanya kemudian. Luhan menatapnya dengan serius. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya seakan mengharap jawaban yang baik yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Ini semua ku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku dan juga Han In. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi appa yang baik bagi Han In selama ini" jawab Luhan.

"Gomawo, noona" Jongin memeluk Luhan karena merasa bahagia.

"Ekhm. Jangan berlebihan hyung" Sehun mengintrupsi.

"Jika kalian perlu sesuatu, tanyakan pada sekretaris Kim" ucap Jongin sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ne. Kau tidak membawa apapun hyung?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Jongin tidak membawa satu barang apapun kecuali ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Ani, aku harus cepat. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku hanya akan membawa mereka pulang, tidak akan lama" jawab Jongin.

"Appa... appa mau pergi ke mana?" belum juga Jongin masuk ke dalam taxinya, Han In sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Hm? Appa mau menjemput In Soo dan eommanya sayang. Nanti kalau appa sudah bertemu dengan mereka, appa pasti akan datang lagi ke sini" jawab Jongin sambil mensejajarkan dirinya pada Han In.

"Appa.. Han In ikut bersama appa ne.." mata Han In memerah, sungguh ia tidak ingin appanya pergi lagi.

"Chagi, appa tidak akan lama. Lagi pula disini juga ada eomma dan Sehun appa. Dia adalah appamu sayang. Sama seperti appa" Jongin mencoba memberi sedikit pengertian kepada Han In.

"Keundae...hiks.." Han In tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Gwaenchana, appa janji. Sekarang Han In baik-baik ne.." kata Jongin sambil membersihkan air mata di wajah Han In.

"Han In sayang appa!" Han In memeluk Jongin sebelum dirinya berlari menghampiri eomma dan appanya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalian tidak ada yang mau mengantarku?" teriak Jongin.

"Ani hyung! Kami tunggu kabar bahagiamu!" jawab Sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Setelah sekitar 2 setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, Kim Jongin akhirnya tiba di China. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi toko roti eommanya Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

'_Eoh? Perasaan namanya Kyung Bakery. Kenapa jadi pake bahasa China semua. Nggak tau lagi apa bacanya'_ pikir Jongin setelah dirinya tepat berada di depan sebuah toko roti yang di maksud oleh ibunya sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertera di dalam kertas.

"Permisi.. apa saya datang ke tempat yang benar?" tanya Jongin dalam bahasa China sambil menyerahkan alamat itu pada salah satu pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Iya betul, silahkan masuk tuan" pelayan itu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dengan ramah.

"Tidak perlu, saya hanya mampir sebentar"

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda?"

"Eum, apa nona Do Kyungsoo ada di sini?"

"Do Kyungsoo?" pelayan itu sempat berpikir sejenak.

"Ye. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan bertanya pada pemilik toko ini terlebih dahulu" pelayan itu kemudian masuk ke dalam toko. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu muncul kembali dengan seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai pemilik toko saat ini.

"Maaf tuan, anda datang ke sini untuk mencari siapa?" tanya wanita itu pada Jongin.

"Saya mencari Kyungsoo, nona Do Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu untuk apa anda mencarinya, dan ada hubungan apa antara anda dengan anak itu?" selidik sang pemilik toko.

"Saya mencarinya karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan untuknya. Dan tentang hubungan antara kami berdua, status hubungan kami tidak bisa diartikan. Anda tidak akan " Jongin sedikit terkekeh dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Dia sudah tidak berada di sini lagi. Dan anda jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini untuk mencarinya" wanita pemilik toko itu terlihat tidak suka setelah mendengar tujuan Jongin datang ke tokonya.

"Ye? Bukankah anda adalah keluarganya dan ku dengar toko ini milik ibunya"

"Bukan! Kami sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Do. Kami terpaksa mengusirnya setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung seorang anak yang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Dan toko ini sudah menjadi milikku sekarang!"

"Apa! Kalian mengusirnya?"

"Ya! Salahkan saja dia yang tidak bisa menjaga kehormatannya sendiri. Aku bahkan merasa jijik jika harus melihatnya kembali!"

"Yak! Bibi. Jaga ucapanmu! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya begitu saja!" jongin terlihat marah.

"Memangnya siapa yang harus aku salahkan? Apa aku harus menyalahkan pria yang telah menghamilinya..."

'_Sebentar, bukankah ini semua salahku? Aku yang telah mencuri kehormatannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja' _batin Jongin.

"...Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya! Apa kau yang telah menghamilinya? Atau kekasih gelapnya?" kata pemilik toko kemudian.

"Ne! Aku pria brengsek yang telah menghamilinya. Dan kau hanya perlu membenciku. Jangan membencinya seperti itu, karena ini semua adalah salahku! Permisi!"

Jongin menutup pintu toko dengan kasar. Mendadak semua perhatian pengunjung tertuju pada pintu itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pengunjung yang sedang berada di dalam sana, ia begitu marah sekarang. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menderita selama lebih dari 5 tahun terakhir. Bahkan dia sampai dicoret dari daftar keluarganya karena Jongin, pria brengsek ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah inilah Kyungsoo dan In Soo berada, rumah eommanya yang dulu sempat menjadi rumah masa kecilnya.

Tok tok tok

"Eomma ada tamu!" teriak In Soo saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya chagi, mungkin itu tetangga kita" jawab Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. In Soo membuka pintunya lalu pintu itu ditutup kembali setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka.

"Siapa chagi? Jika orang asing jangan dibuka.." teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eomma dia bukan orang asing" kata In Soo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Siapa? Buka pintunya sayang" sahut Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Appa..." In Soo langsung memeluka appanya begitu ia membuka pintu kembali.

"Siapa sayang, apa Chanyeol appa yang datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Jongin appa" jawab In Soo sambil terus tersenyum dihadapan Jongin, Jongin pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan anaknya, memang masih anak-anak sih. -_-

"Mwo! Kau bercanda? In Soo kan anak nakal, mana mungkin appamu mau datang ke—" ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti setelah melihat bahwa memang Jongin-lah yang datang dan sekarang sedang bergurau bersama anaknya. Jongin berdiri ke dihadapan Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo tapi segera ditepis mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menyentuhku, untuk apa kau datang kemari eoh" tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

'_Karena aku merindukanmu, Soo. Aku hampir mati karena kau dan In Soo pergi. Tapi aku senang kau masih menganggapku sebagai appa In Soo. Ku pikir kalian berdua benar-benar akan melupakanku'_ setidaknya itulah yang sekarang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"Eomma..." wajah In Soo yang semula ceria berubah menjadi murung setelah melihat reaksi eommanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membukakan pintu untuk ahjussi ini eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil membungkukan badannya dan membelai rambut putrinya.

"Aku datang karena In Soo anak yang baik, In Soo rindu appa kan?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat In Soo dan menggendongnya.

"Ne appa, boggoshipta. Jeongmal boggoshipta cup cup cup" jawab In Soo sambil mencium pipi appanya.

"Anak appa jujur sekali ne" puji Jongin sambil menggelitiki putrinya, sedangkan yang digelitikipun tertawa geli.

'_Mengapa aku sangat bahagia jika melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama?' _pikir kyungso dalam hati sambil mengamati Jongin yang sedang asik dengan putrinya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk melihat masakannya, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terlihat sedang asik bercengkrama.

"Gureom, aku kan tidak seperti eomma" kata In Soo mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Omo, memangnya eomma sering berbohong eoh?" tanya Jongin yang tidak bisa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya.

"Ne appa, sebenarnya eomma tidak segalak itu jadi appa jangan takut sama eomma ne,"jawab In Soo yang kini tengah turun dari gendongan appanya.

"Eoh?" Jongin kebingungan dengan maksud ucapan anaknya, dia pun menurunkan In Soo dari gendongannya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan In Soo.

"Tapi ini rahasia ne, jangan bilang eomma. Nanti eomma bisa marah beneran" In Soo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin.

"Sebenarnya eomma sangat merindukan appa. Saat baru pindah ke China eomma sering manggil-manggil nama appa ketika eomma sedang tertidur. In Soo kan jadi bangun, tapi saat In Soo bangun eomma lagi nangis. Tapi In Soo nggak pernah ikut nangis ko, kan udah janji sama appa. In Soo Cuma ikut sedih aja hhe, In Soo dan eomma sayang appa" kata In Soo yang langsung memeluk appanya.

"Mianhe In Soo-ya, appa benar-benar jahat" namja berkulit tan itu pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, setelah mendengar perkataan dari putri satu-satunya, benteng pertahanan sebagai namja cool pun akhirnya runtuh juga.

"Appa uljima eoh, nanti eomma bisa dengar" kata In Soo sambil mengusap pipi ayahnya lembut.

"In Soo-ya ayo makan" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. Tanpa babibu In Soo menghampiri eommanya sambil menggandeng Jongin bersamanya.

"Eoh belum pulang juga rupanya, siapa yang menyuruhmu membawanya kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah siap di meja makan.

"Kalau appa tidak makan, In Soo juga tidak mau makan" dor senjata ampuh In Soo pun tidak dapat di hindari lagi oleh Kyungsoo _'Dari pada anakku mati kelaparan lagi'_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yang mengajarinya berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aniyo eomma, aku yang menginginkannya" jawab In Soo sambil menaiki kursi yang ada di samping Jongin.

"Ya ya! Kenapa kau duduk di sana eoh?" In Soo yang biasanya duduk disamping Kyungsoo beralih ke samping Jongin yang berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin makan disuapi sama appa" jawab In Soo dengan gaya cutenya.

"Ck benar-benar"

Jongin hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan dua yeoja yang paling ia cintai yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Malam harinya In Soo tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dan In Soo hanya mau tidur jika bersama dengan appanya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalah dan menunggu sampai In Soo bangun sembari menonton televisi.

Setelah In Soo tertidur Jongin pun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa mengantuk bangkit dari sofanya dan beralih menuju kamarnya.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam tidak baik kau masih berada di rumah seorang yeoja" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah menguap-nguap.

"Tidak bisa kah aku tidur di sini malam ini? Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Lagipula tujuanku datang ke China hanya untuk menemui kalian berdua. Aku sudah bercerai dengan Luhan noona dan meninggalkan rumahku sendiri" kata Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Mwo!?" Sontak rasa kantuk Kyungsoo hilang, Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya menatap Jongin heran.

"Kembalilah ke korea" kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka knop pintu kamarnya, namun tangannya segera diraih oleh Jongin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon Soo, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Jangan jadi egois seperti ini, aku yakin kau dan In Soo juga merindukanku, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti masa-masa sekolah kita dulu?" suara Jongin terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kyungsoo.

Namun tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafas sebentar lalu melepas pelukan Jongin dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jongin hanya menetap nanar pintu kamar itu _'Apakah ini benar-benar sudah berakhir?'_ pikirnya. Namun sosok itu muncul lagi dihadapanya dengan sebuah selimut di tangannya, Jongin yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum dan segera memeluk yeoja itu.

"Gomawo Kyungie, karena telah menerimaku kembali" ucap Jongin yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Karena ini sudah sangat larut! Ku pikir, ini yang terbaik untuk In Soo. Dan kita tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke masa-masa sekolah dulu. Apa ada sekolah yang mau menerima yeoja yang sudah punya anak?" Jongin pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencium kening Kyungsoo "Gomawo".

BLUSS pipi Kyungsoo memerah _'Kenapa mendadak aku seperti ini?' _pikirnya.

"Tidurlah di sofa, kamar In Soo tak akan muat denganmu" kata Kyungsoo dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Jongin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Rupanya dia belum bangun juga. Dasar tukang tidur" Kyungsoo melenggang ke dapur setelah melihat Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan damai di safa rumahnya.

"Eomma..! Appa Jongin belum bangun! Padahal In Soo sengaja bangun pagi supaya bisa mandi dan bermain bersama appa. In Soo ingin appa!" In Soo yang baru saja bangun merengek pada ibunya yang sedang membuat adonan kue di dapur.

"Aigoo.. anak eomma kenapa jadi begini hm? Biasanya kau susah sekali saat dibangunkan. Kenapa sekarang sudah bangun sendiri sebelum eomma membangunkanmu. Ada apa eoh?" Kyungsoo membelai pipi chubby anaknya.

"Gwaenchana eomma, In Soo bangun pagi karena ada appa disini. Tapi kenapa appa tidur di sofa emma. Kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama!"

'_Untuk apa kita bersama jika pada akhirnya dia akan pergi juga'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Emma! Kenapa melamun! In Soo mau bangunin appa ne"

"Andwae. Kasihan appamu masih lelah chagi. Lebih baik In Soo mandi dulu ne, eomma akan siapkan air hangat"

"Arraseo.."

Saat In Soo sedang mandi, Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia memang sangat ahli dalam membuat kue. Dulu saat Kyungsoo masih muda,ibunya pernah memiliki sebuah toko kue di China. Tapi sekarang toko itu sudah menjadi milik keluarganya yang lain, kakak tiri eommanya. Dan selama Kyungsoo dan In Soo berada di China, Kyungsoo berusaha mencari uang dengan menjual kue buatannya sebelum ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap.

Kyungsoo menghias kue buatannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun hasil kerjanya hampir saja rusak saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Deg.

Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dia tahu orang yang ada di belakangnya adalah Kim Jongin. Rasanya masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Hangat dan nyaman walaupun jantungnya masih tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik, pikir Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo segera membuang pikiran-pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tahu dulu dan sekarang adalah dua waktu yang berbeda. Dan mereka berdua sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"OMO! Yak Kim Jongin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kau hampir saja merusak kue buatanku!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Tapi apa daya, Jongin malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hanya Sebentar! Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman, dia hampir gila karenanya.

"Yak Kkamjong! Menjauh dariku!" Kyungsoo kembali mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Kau masih ingat dengan panggilan itu Soo.. itu artinya kau sudah benar-benar kesal padaku sekarang. Dan itu berarti... kau belum melupakanku.." kata Jongin sembari tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Jangan berbicara seperti itu"

"Aku takut.."Jongin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

'_Apa yang kau takutkan Kim Jongin? Apa perasaanmu sama denganku?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Aku terbangun sebelum aku dapat memelukmu"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kim Jongin.." tanya Kyungsoo lemah.

"Cintaku pergi dan aku menangis. Dalam kesedihan aku membuka tirai dan mengirimimu air mata dengan cahaya bulan sebagai surat untukmu. Semua bintang memandangiku. Aku pikir air mata ini akan menjadi samudera"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar isakan kecil dan juga bahu kanannya terasa basah, karena air mata Jongin.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu eoh?" Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat wajah sendu Jongin di hadapannya.

"Soo-ya.. mianhae. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya meskipun akan membutuhkan banyak waktu aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sampai kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku" Jongin menakup kedua pipi Kyungsoo agar mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kim Jongin..." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya kembali. lalu Jongin kembali memeluknya dengan hangat. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak menolak permintaan maafnya.

"Saat kau dan In Soo pergi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di kamar yang gelap. Aku melukis wajahmu di angan-angan, ini sangat menakutkan"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Kim Jongin" kata Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Aniya.. kuharap kau mengerti maksudku"

"Eomma! Appa!" dan pelukan di antara mereka pun terlepas saat In Soo yang baru saja selesai mandi berlari menghampiri mereka. Senang rasanya bisa melihat ke dua orang tuanya seperti itu.

"Aigoo.. In Soo-ya. Sudah selesai mandi? Kenapa belum pakai baju seragam hm?"

"Eomma, appa kenapa?" tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan eommanya, In Soo lebih tertarik pada sang appa yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya membelakangi mereka. Kyungsoo memandang anaknya bingung, lalu menatap ke arah Jongin sebentar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aniya, appa gwaenchana. Tadi appa bilang sama eomma kalau appa mau mengantar In Soo ke sekolah. In Soo mau kan?" Jongin mensejajarkan dirinya dengan In Soo.

"Yeey! Tentu saja appa!" In Soo langsung memeluk appanya senang.

"Geurom! Kalau begitu ayo kita ganti baju" Jongin menggendong anaknya menuju kamar In Soo.

'_Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Apa aku tega memisahkan mereka berdua?' _batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/?

Loh! Kok masih TBC? Kan janjinya chap 4 udeh end? Gimana sih! Author plinplan!

Please jangan bash gue. Gue mau minta maaf karena di chap ini nggak jadi END. Gue sengaja bikin chap 4 ada 2 part. Soalnya klo jadi 1 takut kepanjangan, bisa mual yang baca. Klo jadi, chap depan bener-bener end! Do'ain aja ne. Review again /buing buing/

**gothiclolita89** : bukanya njebak, emang waktunya yang pas

**Do Bitches** : ia, blom bikin yang cowo/? Nih lagi diusahain, do'ain yaa... gomawo udah mau baca

**ruixi** : mian nggak bisa update cepet, gomawo.

**Guest** : ye! Review again

**Guest (2)** : wuzzz... jongin udah terbang ke China^^

**younglaycious88** : ote! ^_*

**Kim Hyun Soo** : Jongin udah nyampe China yee... tapi blom bisa balik. Gimana ya? Wkwkwk

**RiKyungie** : ea lah.. wong yang juga . Insyaallah besok jadi GOMAWO!

**dorekyungsoo93** : Gomawo. Mungkin jawabannya bisa dilihat di chap depan. RnR juseyo~

**liayoon** : nih tak kasih handuk bekas SUJU M yang kemaren. #plak *salah fokus*

**kaiyeodongsaeng** : iya nanti gue satuin sesuai pair-nya. Tapi klo masa lalu HUNHAN nggak janji yet. Ni udah kepanjangen ceritanya. Gomawo^^

**CheryEXOL** : udah cukup chingu, gue nggak tega ngetiknya. Bantu tulisin dong *apaan* -_-

**exindira** : Gomawo, review again~

**himekaruLI** : Salam kenal. Gomawo udah baca, Revie again ne!

**kyungiNoru** : Jongin nggak jahat, takdir yang buat dia kayak gito. *sama aja keles*

**t.a** : Ne, Kris rehat sejenak ke kanada. Tapi nggak tau dia bakalan kembali atau kagak. Ditunggu reviewnya..

**Big Thanks To:**

**leon, liayoon, Kaisooship,**

**Sniaanggrn, Cherry EXOL, Kai yeodongsaeng,**

**Kim Hyunsoo, younlaycious88, **

**ruixi, SognatoreL ,**

**Guest, evarzn, Chanbuck , K0j3t4,**

**Zahraeca, Kim Hyungsoo , **

**lisnana1, 9Arumighty, ohsena, Lady Soo Jong, **

**exindira, himekaruLI, kyungiNoru, t.a.**

**Review please!**

**JEBBAL~^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Aku Ingin Appa**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Romance, Family dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja), Kim Jongin (namja), In Soo and other.**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Marriage Life, OOC._

**Summary :**Sebuah tragedi menyebabkan mereka harus rela meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. BAD SUMMARY / KaiSoo / HunHan / slight KaiHan. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**This is the last chapter. Semoga kalian suka dan ending-nya tidak mengecewakan.**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is real my imajination. RnR please^^**

**..**

**..Chapter 4 Part II..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo disetiap sudut rumah setelah mengantar In Soo ke sekolahnya tadi pagi.

Di kamar, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, taman depan, sampai ke dalam toilet/? pun Jongin tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

'_Apa Kyungsoo masih mengantar kue-kuenya?_' Batin Jongin.

"Soo-ya.. In Soo eomma neo eoddiga!" Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar sekarang. Dia berteriak-teriak dan berlari ke sana kemari.

"Wae? Ada apa Jongin..." hingga sebuah teriakan menghentikan aksi pencariannya. Jongin berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Dia yakin tadi Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya dari arah belakang rumah.

"Hosh...hoshhh.. kau disini rupanya" Jongin sedikit terengah-engah karena tadi dia berlari ke tempat itu. Lega rasanya bisa menemukan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang menginjak-injak/? pakaian kotor di dalam bak. *maksudnya lagi nyuci baju*

"Wae? Apa In Soo membuat masalah di sekolah?" Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang sedang menginjak-injak pakaian.

"Aniya. Hanya saja dia tidak mau ditemani !" Jongin duduk di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo mencuci baju. Jongin terlihat lelah, dia sudah berlari mengelilingi rumah Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

"Jha! Kupikir ada apa. In Soo memang tidak suka jika ada orang yang menunggunya ketika sedang bersekolah. Setidaknya tunggu sampai waktunya pulang. Baru boleh ada yang menjemputnya" Kyungsoo kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo terus saja melakukan pekerjaannya dengan giat, dia sengaja tidak menggunakan mesin cuci dengan alasan 'Akan lebih bersih jika aku mencucinya menggunakan tanganku sendiri'.

Begitu seriusnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika orang yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan serius. Sedari tadi orang itu tidak juga kehilangan senyuman yang sedang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'_Saat aku menangis untukmu, aku merasa sangat takut. Tapi saat kau ada disampingku aku merasa bagai berdiri dengan dikelilingi oleh tentara-tentara lengkap dengan senjatanya'_

"Ya Kim Jongin! kau tidak mendengarkanku eoh?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal ketika ia harus berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi tidak juga berhasil menyadarkan seorang Kim Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Eoh? Kau memanggilku?" dengan lugunya Jongin menanyakan hal itu lalu mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku tanya, kulihat kau sudah memakai baju itu sejak kemarin. Apa kau mau sekalian saja aku mencucikannya untukmu sekarang!" Kyungsoo terlihat malas ketika harus mengulang kembali perkataannya yang tidak didengarkan oleh Jongin sejak tadi.

"Ye? Keundae.."

"Wae? Kau bisa mengganti bajumu nanti"

Jongin menurut. Dia melepas semua pakaiannya. Jaket, baju, dan kaosnya di depan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar topless sekarang. Lalu Jongin menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu sekarang. Melihat Jongin setengah telanjang di depannya. Sangat dekat dengannya.

"Celanamu?"

"Ye?" Jongin tercengang.

"A-a.. maksudku apa kau tidak mencuci celanamu juga?" Kyungsoo benar-benar malu. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Ah.. ne" lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa menurut. Seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil yang akan dimandikan oleh ibunya. Jongin melepas celana panjangnya dan menyisakan celana pendek sebatas lutut yang masih setia berada di tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo segera memasukkan semua pakaian Jongin ke dalam bak yang sudah terisi air busa. Kyungsoo mengucek-kucek pakaian Jongin dengan telaten.

Sedangkan Jongin masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perutnya, mungkin dia merasa sedikit kedinginan. Tak lupa sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cekatan di mata Jongin ketika sedang memeras pakaiannya menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Namun Jongin melihat, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah kelelahan. Dia sedikit kehilangan tenaganya sekarang. Terbukti saat Kyungsoo sedang mengucek jaket Jongin yang tebalnya nangudubillah. Jongin tidak tega melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo lalu mengambil jaketnya yang masih merada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu menguceknya menggunakan tanganmu. Hanya perlu meletakkannya di bak. Lalu menginjaknya seperti ini" Jongin memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam bak. Lalu menginjak-injak jaketnya seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Ayo masuk"

"Ye?"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Menuntunnya agar dia ikut berdiri di atas bak yang sudah penuh dengan busa itu.

"Begini lebih mudah kan?" kata Jongin sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di dalam bak dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan ke dua tangannya memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Oh, ayolah. Tidak tahukah jika pipi Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah sekarang. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan penari yang sedang berdansa, bahkan jarak mereka lebih dekat. Dan jangan lupakan jika saat ini Jongin kanya memakai clana pendeknya yang berwarna cerah. Seperti warna langit yang berada di atas mereka saat ini. Ahh.. hari yang indah~

"Yak! Dorawa!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat jika harus berdekatan dengan Jongin lebih lama lagi.

"Kau masuklah dan pakai pakaianmu sekarang juga" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti" Jawab Jongin santai, masih dengan pekerjaannya di dalam bak.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Wae? Kupikir kau akan memberiku pakaian ganti" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana. Pekerjaanmu di sini belum selesai!"

Kyungsoo terus saja melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang sudah memanas tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Jongin yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Yak! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" Jongin kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan, lagi-lagi dia sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang entah sedang sibuk mengerjakan apa.

Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 siang, tapi belum waktunya untuk menjemput In Soo di sekolah. Tadi setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di halaman belakang, Jongin dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. Lalu beralih dengan pekerjaannya yang lain. Mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun dia pergi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuat makan siang untuk In Soo hah!"

"Ani. Ku lihat kau sengaja menyibukkan dirimu sejak aku datang kemari"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Kyung.. apa kau sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di sini?" tanya Jongin, kini dengan nada yang lumayan serius.

"Ani"

"Yang kudengar dulu ibumu pernah memiliki sebuah toko roti. Kenapa kau tidak menjual roti buatanmu di sana?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya tidak ingin" Kyungsoo masih sibuh dengan masakannya.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya terus Kkamjong! Apa kau mau jadi wartawan di sini. Kapan kau akan pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pengaduk kayu pada Jongin yang ada di seberang meja sana.

"Aku akan pulang jika kalian ikut bersamaku. Ayo kita kembali bersama!"

"Aniya! Tempatku di sini. Dan tempatmu di sana. Kau harus pergi sendiri, kau juga datang ke sini sendiri bukan?" Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada makanannya. Dia tidak mau melihat Jongin yang hanya menggunakan celana pendeknya terlalu lama. -_-

"Apa kau bahagia dengan tinggal di sini?"

"Ne! Tentu saja"

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Kau pikir aku harus kemana eoh?" Kyungsoo sempat berpikir sejenak sambil menatap masakannya.

"Rumahku disini..." lanjutnya.

"Jangan pendam perasaanmu Kyung. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan menjalani hidup seperti ini?"

"Ne.." jawaban Kyungsoo melemah. Ia tidak kuat lagi jika harus menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Karena Jongin tahu jika dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang.

Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena harus bersentuhan dengan tubuh topless Jongin yang baru saja terkena panas matahari. -_-

Namun apa daya, Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya. Menundukkan kepalanya, memandang nanar masakan yang sudah jadi didepannya ketika Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Soo.. katakan yang sejujurnya. Katakan jika kau merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Ungkapkan semuanya sekarang. Agar aku bisa melindungimu!" ucapan Jongin sangat terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hiks... aku lelah Kim Jongin. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang"

"Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Mianhe..." ucap Jongin setelah ia membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap padanya.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Mianhe untuk 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karenaku kau jadi menderita dan bahkan diasingkan oleh keluargamu sendiri"

Diam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo beralih mengusap pipi Jongin. Mengusapnya dengan lembut untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajah tampannya.

Ya. Jongin menangis, menyesali perbuatannya yang terdahulu.

"Aniya, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Kau lihat, aku bahkan sudah membesarkan putrimu dengan " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya setelah sebelumnya senyuman itu menghilang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo ingin memperlihatkan pada Jongin jika dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di pipinya. Menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah berkali-kali membuatmu menangis. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya" Jongin sedikit memberi jeda untuk kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Sekali lagi bisakah kau kembali ke sisiku?" aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyesal, aku hanya akan mencintaimu, In Soo, dan keluarga kita kelak" lanjutnya.

Jongin menakup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo ingin menolaknya, tapi hatinya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Artinya Jongin tidak akan salah jika melakukannya sekarang. Jongin sedikit menurunkan tinggi badannya agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berada di hadapannya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Jongin mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Dan...

"Appa! In Soo pulang! Kenapa appa tidak menjemput In- eoh? Appa! Eomma kenapa!"

Dan teriakan anak mereka telah menggagalkan rencana awal Jongin. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya mereka berdua saat ketahuan oleh anaknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghampiri anaknya. Berlutut di depan In Soo untuk mensejajarkan dirinya agar lebih mudah untuk berbicara.

"Eomma kenapa hm? Kenapa mata eomma merah. Fiuuuuuh~ fiuuhhh~" In Soo menakup kedua pipi Kyungsoo lalu meniup kedua mata Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

In Soo mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat, lalu memandang ke arah Jongin yang sedang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya/? untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

'_Eoh? Kenapa appa tidak pake baju? Ahh.. mungkin kepanasan' _batin In Soo.

"Eomma masak apa sih? Pasti tadi bawang merahnya kebanyakan yah. Mata eomma merah"

"Appa! Appa gimana sih. Kalo mau niup mata eomma itu yang bener! Tuh kan jadi merah. Untung nggak ada lingkaran "

"Yaa.. In Soo-ya kau sudah pulang rupanya hm.." Jongin mendekati In Soo yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mengusak rambut putrinya pelan, namun tangannya segera ditampik oleh In Soo.

"Eoh" baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama kaget dengan sikap In Soo yang mendadak berubah terhadap Jongin.

"Wae appa? Kenapa mata eomma merah?" In Soo terlihat kesal pada Jongin. In Soo mengira bahwa eomma dan appanya baru saja betengkar.

"Eomma tidak habis menangis karena appa kan?" In Soo bertanya dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo. Sambil mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aniyo.. eomma tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo kembali mengecup kening In Soo.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. In Soo makan dulu ne, setelah itu kita tidur siang"

"Geurom! In Soo ingin tidur siang ditemani sama appa"

"Baiklah, In Soo akan tidur siang dengan appa"

"Aniya, In Soo maunya tidur siang sama appa dan eomma. Oke?"

"Ye / Mwo?" keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Jika eomma dan appa tidak mau, In Soo juga tidak mau makan"

"Ya, kau tidak boleh seperti ini In Soo-ya"

"Wae? Eomma tidak sayang pada In Soo. Teman-teman In Soo selalu melakukannya. Huwe..." rupanya In Soo iri pada teman-temannya.

"Ya Ya Ya... uljimayo... arraseo, arraseo. Appa dan eomma akan menemani In Soo. Kita akan tidur siang bersama. Tapi In Soo jangan menangis ne!" Jongin langsung mengambil alih In Soo ke dalam gendongannya. Memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya disebelah kanan In Soo. Sedangkan In Soo berada di tengah-tengah, di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur siang bersama di kamar Kyungsoo pastinya.

In Soo meminta agar Kyungsoo memeluknya dan Jongin membelai rambut In Soo sampai dia tertidur. Rempong banget si In Soo, untung dia nggak minta Jongin buat nyanyiin lagu. -_-

Kini In Soo sudah mulai melupakan dunia. Ia akan segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Pelukan Kyungsoo benar-benar telah menghangatkan badannya. Sedangkan belaian kasih sayang dari appanya seolah membuatnya semakin tenang untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya. Belaian dari Jongin mampu mengalahkan lagu tidur yang sering dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo untuknya.

Tidak tahukah In Soo ketika ia sudah berada di alam mimpinya, kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak bisa mengikutinya. Bahkan sekedar untuk memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tertidur rasanya sulit bagi mereka.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sejak tadi dia hanya pura-pura tertidur.

Sedangkan Jongin masih tetap membelai ramput In Soo sambil memandangi anak itu yang sudah tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya. Sesekali Jongin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Tidak tahukah Jongin jika Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura tertidur untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Rasanya sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, tangannya pun sudah berhenti untuk membelai In Soo sejak tadi. Mungkin tangannya sudah pegal. Tapi senyum diwajahnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo sekarang, Jongin cukup tahu diri dengan keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Suara gebrakan pintu berhasil membuat orang-orang yang sedang tertidur di kamar itu terbangun seketika. Terkecuali In Soo yang memang tidak ada disana. Eoh? Kemana anak itu pergi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur mereka yang bisa dibilang singkat tapi penuh makna. Mereka terbangun karena dikagetkan oleh suara gebrakan pintu kamar yang dibuka terlalu keras oleh seseorang yang lebih seperti tiang listrik karena tinggi badannya yang hampir mencapai angka 200 cm.

Mereka lebih kaget lagi karena In Soo tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka dan yah, mereka terbangun dalam keadaan saling berpelukan karena tidak ada pembatas di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, tamu tak diundang yang seperti tiang listrik itu tengah duduk di sofa bed yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo. Kedua mata elangnya sedang membidik dua mangsa yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlutut di depan si tiang listrik –Chanyeol- untuk mengamankan jiwa mereka/?

Keduanya sama-sama meminta pengampunan pada Chanyeol karena adegan yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Seperti layaknya seorang perampok yang sedang berlutut dihadapan sang raja.

"Kim Jongin! di mana pakaianmu!"

"I-igo.. sedang di-jemur" Jawab Jongin dengan gemetar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meliriknya sekilas. Sebenarnya dia begitu geli melihat adegan ini, tapi sebentar lagi pasti dia juga akan menerima hukumannya sendiri dari kakaknya. Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol sebentar. Namun sial, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata elang milik kakaknya.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"N-ne.." Kyungsoo menunduk. Jongin melihatnya kasihan, karenanya Kyungsoo mendapatkan masalah baru.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada si hitam ini di rumahmu!" tegasnya.

"Em... aku kira dia tidak akan lama.."

"Ne! Aku di China hanya sebentar" jelas Jongin.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" timpal Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa tidur bersama seperti tadi. Disiang bolong seperti ini?"

"Aniya... geuromgo aniya!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan mengelak. Kim Jongin kau harus pergi dari rumah ini.."

"Hyung!"

"Jangan membantah ucapanku! Dan kau Kyung. Kau harus ikut aku pulang sekarang juga!" perkataan Chanyeol sudah final.

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis. _'Kenapa Baekhyun eonni tidak kemari? Siapa lagi yang bisa menolongku...'_ ratapnya.

"Hoam..." tiba-tiba saja In Soo keluar dari toilet yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo sambil menguap dengan lebarnya sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. Ketiga manusia dewasa yang sedang bersitegang itu melotot tak percaya.

"Kenapa berisik sekali.. In Soo nggak bisa tidur. Hoam..." masih mengucek matanya yang tertutup.

"In Soo-ya!" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri anaknya. Dia pikir In Soo sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Eoh eomma sudah bangun? Jongin appa kenapa duduk di lantai?" In Soo sudah mulai membuka matanya.

"Eh? Chanyeol appa!" In Soo segera berlari memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar Chanyeol appa? Kenapa seperti mimpi In Soo tadi. Chanbyun dan Baekie eomma dimana?" masih di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Mereka ada di Korea. In Soo tadi sedang apa di dalam toilet hm?"

"Haha, In Soo ketiduran"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menghampiri In Soo. Dia memposisikan dirinya seperti sebelumnya. Berlutut di samping Jongin.

"Ia, tadi In Soo pengen pipis. Tapi malah ketiduran di toilet. hehehe"

"Appa tahu tidak. Tadi In Soo bermimpi bertemu dengan Chanyeol appa, Baekhyun eomma dan Chanbyun oppa. Soalnya, In Soo tidurnya nyenyaaaak banget ditemenin sama Jongin appa"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

"In Soo tadi habis main air sama Chanbyun oppa di dalam mimpi, terus kedinginan jadi pengen pipis deh. Hehe..." lanjutnya.

In Soo turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Eomma... Appa... ayo kita pulang. In Soo ingin bermain bersama Chanbyun oppa dan teman-teman In Soo di Korea. In Soo lebih senang tinggal di rumah eomma yang dulu. Bolehkan?"

Siapa yang bisa menenolak permintaan dari bocah semanis In Soo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back to Korea **

Setelah 1 minggu Jongin tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo, mereka semua kembali ke Korea. Termasuk Chanyeol yang juga ikut kembali bersama mereka karena pekerjaannya di China sudah selesai.

Kini Kyungsoo dan In Soo tinggal di apartemen Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik Jongin karena In Soo tidak mau dipisahkan dari appanya. Walaupun awalnya permintaan itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol. Meski begitu, Chanyeol sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Sedangkan rumah Jongin yang sebelumnya masih ditempati oleh Luhan, Han In, Sehun dan ibunya.

Jongin sudah berkali-kali meminta Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti pada Jongin. Saat makan malam bersama, tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi.

**Lu noona **nama yang tampak di Layar hp Jongin.

'_Yeoboseyo Jongin-ah... kumohon datanglah, Han In sakit hiks...dan dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu'_

"Siapa appa?" tanya In Soo yang sedang berada di pelukan appanya.

"Luhan ahjumma, eommanya Han In. Katanya Han In kecelakaan dan dia menyuruh appa untuk menjenguknya" jawab Jongin.

"Pergilah—" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak papa?" Jongin segera pergi setelah Kyungsoo memberinya ijin melalui sebuah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa appa belum pulang juga? In Soo tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada appa" sejak 5 jam yang lalu Jongin belum juga kembali.

"Tidurlah sayang, ini sudah tengah malam. Mungkin appa akan tidur di rumah sakit" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memeluk putrinya yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Ting tong ting tong..

"Eomma... itu mungkin appa yang pulang" kata In Soo yang belum tidur juga, dia berlari membukakan pintu disusul oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Ap-pa..." suara In Soo terhenti saat melihat orang yang datang ternyata bukanlah appanya.

"Ahh In Soo-ya mianhe, sepertinya appamu tidak bisa pulang malam ini" kata Luhan sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan In Soo. In Soo segera berlari kepada Kyungsoo dan memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma, kata eommanya Han In, appa tidak akan pulang..." mata In Soo mulai memerah. Bayang-bayang saat Luhan menemui mereka di restoran teringat kembali di kepala In Soo.

"Aniya.. appa pasti akan pulang nanti" Kyungsoo mencoba membuat anaknya lebih tenang.

"Lu noona silahkan masuk, kenapa malam-malam begini datang kemari? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Han In? Maaf aku belum bisa menjenguknya"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung menghambur pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika saat itu Kyungsoo tengah menggedong In Soo.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo-ya, aku sangat jahat padamu hiks... Terimakasih karena telah memperbolehkan Jongin menemui Han In"

"Eoh.."

"Jongin yang bilang sendiri padaku. Kenapa kau belum juga menerima lamarannya?" tanya Luhan saat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo sudah terlepas.

"..."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya, selama 5 tahun pernikahan kami hanya ada kau di hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sekalipun, aneh bukan?"

"..."

"Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak masuk ke kamar kalian hingga semua ini terjadi begitu saja, mianhe..." Luhan kembali menangis.

"Lu noona..."

"Setelah Han In sembuh aku akan menikah dengan appa Han In yang sesungguhnya, Kim Sehun"

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tepat pada tanggal 23 Agustus 2014 kedua pasangan itu menikah di tempat dan di waktu yang sama. *aneh bukan?***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 bulan kemudian...**

"Appa..." teriak Han In saat melihat Jongin. Dia datang bersama dengan ke dua orang tuanya, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Annyeong Han In, sudah lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Han In.

"Baik appa!"

"Appa!" teriak In Soo yang terlihat cemburu saat melihat appanya dipeluk oleh Han In.

"Annyeong In Soo-ya..apa kau mau mendaftar sekolah di sini?" tanya Han In.

In Soo langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan appanya, setelah melepas pelukan Han In dari appanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Han In terlebih dahulu. -_-

"Ne, aku ingin satu kelas lagi denganmu" jawab In Soo kemudian.

"In Soo-ya kenapa kau meninggalkan eomma eoh?" Kyungsoo yang baru mendaftarkan In Soo di sekolah dasar berlari ke arah In Soo.

"Yak! Chagiya! Jangan berlari, nanti jatuh"Jongin langsung menghampiri istrinya.

"Aniyo..."

"Andwae! Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya bagi perutmu. Kau tidak memikirkan anakku yang ada di perutmu ini hm?" kata Jongin sambil mengusap dan mencium perut Kyungsoo yang membuncit dengan lembut.

"Yak! Dulu saat aku mengandung In Soo apa pernah kau memperhatikanku barang satu kali pun?" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Omo! Apa sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu menjitak kepalaku eoh? Aish.." Jongin mengusap kepalanya, tidak sakit sebenarnya.

"Hihihihi... eomma dan appa sangat lucu" In Soo terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan ke dua orang tuanya. Ia sangat bahagia, sudah sejak lama In Soo menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada orang tuanya.

"Ya! Kau senang melihat appa dipukuli sama eommamu setiap hari hm?" kata Jongin sambil membawa In Soo ke dalam gendongannya dan menggelitiki putrinya dengan penuh cinta.

"HAHAHA appa keumanhae! Appa jadi seperti Chanyeol appa jika sudah begini!" In Soo turun dari gendongan sang appa dan beralih memeluk eommanya

"Eomma! Nanti kalau adik In Soo yang di dalam bangun bagaimana?" tanya In Soo.

"Eoh? In Soo mau punya adik?" tanya Han In.

"Iya, nanti kalau adik In Soo sudah keluar, adiknya buat kita berdua ne" ucap In Soo. Semua yang mendengar pun terkekeh geli.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kalian berbagi adik bayi, kenapa Han In tidak meminta sendiri pada eomma dan appanya?" kata Chanyeol yang baru datang melirik ke arah Sehun dan menunjukkan smirknya.

"Mudah saja hyung.." jawab Sehun santai namun mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Luhan.

"Wah,, kalian semua melupakanku. Mentang-mentang sudah punya appa kau jadi jarang menemuiku lagi In Soo-ya.." kata Chanbyun sambil mencubit pipi In Soo.

"Oppa, appo!"

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih Jongin appa dari pada bersamamu wueee" lanjut In Soo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Anak-anak itu berlari saling kejar-kejaran. Sementara orang tua mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak dewasa lebih cepat dari anak-anak yang lain..." kata Chanyeol.

"Ini semua karenamu hyung" kata Sehun pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja ini karenamu, jika saja kau tidak meninggalkan Lu noona sendirian, dia pasti tidak akan berjalan ke kamarku" jawab Jongin.

"Hahaha tapi aku sangat bahagia...aku tidak mempunyai masalah seperti kalian berdua" ucap Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Ye! Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya" kata Jongin kemudian.

"Mungkin dia masih marah karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering meninggalkannya ke luar kota" ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Itu masalahmu hyung, hahahaha" Sehun tidak mau kalah. Chanyeol hanya bingung dan malah ikut tertawa bersama dengan mereka semua. Hahahaha *dasar happy virus -_-*

**_END_**

**Discount /?**

"Maaf sajangnim, ada telfon dari tuan muda Kim untuk anda" kata seorang sekretaris pada direkturnya yang sedang memimpin rapat siang itu.

"Kim Sehun, wakili aku untuk menutup rapatnya" bisik sang direktur pada wakil direktur di kantornya yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya.

"Ne, algasimnida" jawab Sehun patuh.

Dengan segera Jongin –direktur itu- keluar dari ruang rapat untuk menjawab telfon dari anaknya.

"Ne, Jongsoo-ya!"

"_Hello aboji! Malam ini kau bisa datangkan. Aku akan segera tiba di Korea. Aku akan memberimu kejutan!"_ terdengar jawaban sumringah dari seberang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aboji. Yeogi!" seorang pria berumur 25 tahunan melambai-lambaikan tangannya begitu melihat ayahnya yang sudah memasuki sebuah bar dimana mereka mengadakan janji tadi siang.

"Apakah kau tahu kalau aku menunggumu lama sekali?" ucapnya kemudian setelah ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Pletak!

"Akh.. appo" namja itu meringis kesalitan karena mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap tidak sopan pada ayahmu. Apa ini yang kau dapatkan setelah aku dengan susah payah menyekolahkanmu di luar negeri eoh?"

"Aku tahu! Aku sangat menghormatimu aboji" namja itu menunduk sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih berlogo Kanada University pada sang appa. Jongin -sang appa- segera membukanya.

"Si bodoh ini... Kim Jongsoo... Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya" katanya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk putranya dengan lembut.

"Whoa... Kau lulus dengan cumlaude, lulus dengan penghargaan tertinggi" sebegitu bangganya sampai-sampai Jongin berdiri di bangkunya lalu berteriak pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Hallo semuanya! Aku ayah dari orang yang mendapatkan cumlaude di Kanada University! Anakku akan menjadi dokter hebat. Aku akan traktir kalian semua! Bersulang untuk anakku!"

"WowW..." semua orang bertepuk tangan, ikut bergembira bersama dengan pasangan ayah dan anak ini.

"Aboji, tolong tenanglah"

"Tenang? Kenapa aku harus tenang ketika aku senang? Jangan menahanku. Pada hari bahagia seperti ini, kau seharusnya minum sampai mati" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dilahirkan. Menjadi pria yang sangat hebat" lanjutnya.

"Ya... Aku rasa... aku, sejujurnya... sangat luar biasa" Jongsoo berteriak heboh.

"Eoh?" Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Karena memiliki appa yang hebat "

"Dalam hal apapun, aku punya waktu yang sulit Jongsoo-ya"

"Apa karena eomma sering meninggalkanmu?"

"Hm.. bahkan dia lebih mementingkan orang itu dari pada mengurusku"

"Jadi appa merasa cemburu pada Kris ahjussi"

"Eoh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tenanglah appa, eomma pergi ke Kanada bukan hanya untuk menemui orang itu. Tapi juga untuk menghadiri kelulusanku"

"Tetap saja, dia tidak ikut pulang bersamamu"

"Tidak seperti itu, anak dari Kris ahjussi baru saja melahirkan. Jadi eomma membantu mereka"

"Benarkah? Apa perlu kita telfon mereka sekarang juga?" Jongin mengambil benda persegi panjang dari saku celana kerjanya dan mulai mengetikan nomor disana.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_ terdengar sahutan suara lembut nan indah yang sudah tiga hari tidak didengarnya mengalun dari seberang sana.

"Apa kau belum merasa puas juga berada disana hm?" tanyanya ketus pada sang istri.

"_Belum"_ jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tentu saja bohong, Kyungsoo sudah sangat merindukan suaminya walaupun baru tiga hari ini dia meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa kembali saja sekarang juga?" tidak tahukah Jongin bahwa sekarang mereka sudah tiba di Korea.

"_Appa!"_ terdengar sebuah teriakan di seberang sana. Namun itu bukan teriakan Kyungsoo –istrinya- melainkan suara teriakan dari anaknya yang sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencuri istriku?"

"_Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu"_ jawab In Soo enteng.

"Aku hanya mau meminjamnya untuk tiga hari saja. Dan besok pagi kau harus mengembalikannya padaku" pinta Jongin. Sedari tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika sedang berbicara dengan anak dan istrinya walau hanya melalui telfon.

"_Ne, ne! Besok pagi akan ku pastikan jika dia sudah berada di sampingmu sebelum appa terbangun"_

"Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kau tidak boleh meminjamnya terlalu lama!"

"_Yak! Memangnya aku apa eoh? Barang!"_ Kyungsoo terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan Jongin, karena In Soo sengaja me-loudspeaker ponselnya agar ibunya yang sedang menyetir juga bisa mendengar perkataan sang appa. Namun dia menyukainya. Mendengarkan anak dan suaminya saling melontarkan candaan-candaan ringan. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia dengan keluarganya saat ini.

"Sayang, aku merindukanmu jadi cepatlah kembali" rengek Jongin.

"_Bagaimana denganku?"_ In Soo tak mau kalah dengan appanya.

"Kau kan bersama ibu" timpal Jongin.

"Jangan meminta hal-hal yang membebani istriku dan kembalikan dia dengan baik, arraseo?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tutup telponnya" Jongin menutup telfonnya dengan senyuman yang tidak juga hilang dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah puas appa?" tanya Jongsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena ditinggalkan oleh appanya. Merasa dianak tirikan, bahkan mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun mengenai Jongsoo. -_-

"Wae? Aku bahagia Jongsoo-ya... tapi kenapa mereka tidak juga kembali" Jongin memeluk anaknya dengan erat sambil melontarkan umpatan-umpatan kesalnya pada Kyungsoo dan In Soo yang tak kunjung pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, aku benar-benar akan menjadi anakmu. Benar-benar... menjadi anakmu yang baik. Jadi sekarang berbaringlah dan tidurlah" Jongsoo membaringkan ayahnya di dalam kamar. Dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar sudah mabuk berat.

"Jongsoo anakku, jika aku butuh operasi dimana hidupku bergantung pada operasi itu. Aku harap kalau kau yang akan melakukannya untukku. Jongin sadar bahwa usianya kini sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Ahh.. siapa yang akan mengurus kantorku kelak" katanya lagi.

"Appa..."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh"

**Tetaplah menjadi appaku yang mengagumkan -In Soo.**

**Yeobo.. aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mengenal orang sepertimu –Kyungsoo.**

**Kau akan tetap selalu menjadi seorang ayah yang hebat bagiku, In Soo eonni dan suami yang baik bagi eomma. Maka hiduplah lebih lama lagi bersama kami – Jongsoo**

**Terimakasih karena kalian telah hadir ke dalam hidupku – Jongin.**

**-Sejak saat ini, cinta kita berdua dimulai kembali****  
****Seperti terlahir sekali lagi****  
****Debaran jantung yang selalu kita berdua harapkan Sekarang aku tidak akan percaya lagi ucapan perpisahanmu padaku Kecuali jika itu memang sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan Saat ini pun mereka menunggu akhir bahagia dari kita-**

**_REAL END_**

LOL apaan tuh endingnya gitu doang? Gaje bener!

Gue sengaja bikin potret masa tua mereka, supaya kalian tahu bahwa Kaisoo akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan. Amin../?

Jeongmal mianhe jika endingnya kurang memuaskan *nunduk ampe 45 derajat*

Gimana menurut kalian chingu? Jelek yah? Apa gue hapus aja? Udah end ini. -_-

Tolong sampaikan pesan dan kesan kalian di kotak review ne! Gue pastiin bakalan gue baca satu per satu! Kalo perlu gue bales semua deh lewat PM. *yg punya account*

Jeongmal gomawo untuk kalian semuahh muuuahhhh..

See you next story~

Ketchup basah /dae lee moon/*

**yixingcom** : hehe mianhe. Bentar lagi bakalan damai kok. Review again^^

**ruixi **: ia, semoga kalian nggak makin bosen ama cerita gue yang makin absurd.

**Cherry EXOL** : hwuahaha.. nggak papa, masih satu judul ini. Katanya kemaren luhan kepleset di TLP Ina ye? Semoga dia nggak papa. Gue nggak bisa nonton. Hiks!

**zoldyk** : gomapta! Reviev again..

** .562** : wahwah.. bakalan lebih panjang dong ceritanya. Gue usahain, doakan saja!

**iyagimagine** : udah lanjut, Review again~

**kyungiNoru** : gomawo, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan.

**exindira** : gue usahain. Gomawo!

**himekaruLI** : hehe ia, harusnya chap kmaren udah end. Tp nggak tau kenapa jadi panjang gini ceritanya. :o

**t.a** : ne jeongmal gomawoyo~

**kyungiee** : ne. Review again plis. Saeng^^

**DZL-an** : ia eonn, gomawo. Review again

**kyungiee93** : ini udah update. Keep reading~

**kaijongin** : oKAI^^

**Big Thanks To:**

**leon, liayoon, Kaisooship,**

**Sniaanggrn, exindira, Cherry EXOL, Kai yeodongsaeng,**

**Kim Hyunsoo,**

**younlaycious88, ruixi, SognatoreL ,**

**Guest, evarzn, Chanbuck , K0j3t4,**

**Zahraeca, Kim Hyungsoo , **

**lisnana1, 9Arumighty, ohsena, **

**Lady Soo Jong****, ****kyungiee93, ****DZL-an****, ****kaijongin.**

**Review please!**

**JEBBAL~^^**


End file.
